Naruto Benjamin Parker
by fullyautoaug
Summary: All Naruto wanted to do was live his life like any normal teenager, school, girls and if he's lucky a decent job. However, that all changes once Naruto finds himself gifted with inhuman abilities and a overwhelming sense of responsibility. Now instead of spending his nights doing homework and playing videogames he'll be fighting a guy in a metallic bird suit miles above Manhattan!
1. Prologue

**A/N This is me testing the waters for this story, if it does good enough I'll continue it, if it doesn't oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the ultimate Marvel Universe. **

**Prologue: Look out below!**

Richard Parker's eyes scanned the surrounding area once more in hopes of catching sight of something that wasn't a tree, but giving his location in Japan's famed Aokigahara (Sea of trees) he found himself disappointed once more. Five days ago, after receiving a call from his partner about a special organism recently discovered in Japan that could further their research in creating the 'Suit', after the call from Eddie Brock sr., Richard immediately took the earliest flight to Japan much to the annoyance of Ben and May.

Richard had no illusions as to why the two were upset with him travelling to different country, two months ago his wife Mary gave birth to their son Peter Parker, but what should have been a joyous day was one of the most heart wrenching moments of their lives. Peter was born stillborn, taking from this world before he even had a chance, still to this day Mary would walk around their home with a tears still in her eyes.

While Mary grieved their son's death with tears, Richard threw himself into his work, much to the anger of his brother and sister-in-law. But what they didn't understand was that his research was going to ensure that no one went through the pain he and his wife endured; the 'Suit' he and Eddie are currently developing was going to be the first strike in ridding this world of sickness.

"God damn it, Eddie you better be right about this." Richard said adjusting his coat; this forest wasn't just known for its abundance of trees but the harsh winds that came blowing through. Pressing forward with his hunt, the biochemist continued with his search from the small life forms that could help forward human progress, but during his navigation of the vast trees Richard was unaware of a small open in the earth.

"Arrrgah!" Richard yelled in surprise as the ground swallowed him whole, but before Richard could began panicking about his situation he hit the ground. "I-I-I thought I was dead…" The scientist said breathing hard from shock, but as he rose from the dirt, he suddenly felt a breeze of wind. "What the?" How can he possibly feel the wind if he was currently underground, taking a travel sized flashlight out of his pocket the man pointed the beam of light at the walls to reveal a cavern. "What in the hell?"

Being the man of science he is, Richard walked cautiously through the cave. It would be five minutes of walking before Richard's impromptu denture bore some fruit. The highly esteemed scientist was shocked to find a redheaded woman and blonde man both covered in blood and holding a small blonde child with what looked like whiskers on his cheeks, but the strangest thing was the three seemed to be frozen in time. "What in the world," Richard's next step triggered some invisible switch that made the room glow with archaic words.

Once the glow subsided the sounds of a child's cry filled the cave, so many thoughts ran through Richard's mind as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. But his thinking was cut off as he heard the woman speak.

"G-g-gomen nasai," The she struggled to say as blood spilled from her mouth. "Onegaishimasu Ukeru Naruto-chan e azen. (Please get Naruto to safety.)" After saying her piece, Richard watched as the life faded from her eyes.

Moving towards the three, Richard's took the still crying child from the arms of the woman, with hopes that something could be done for the woman Richard placed his index finger on her wrist in hopes to find a pulse. Getting no response from the woman, he tried to see if the blonde-haired man survived, but sadly, the results were the same, not a sign of life.

After lowering his head in respect for the dying couple, Richard turned his attention to the blonde child in his arms. "Why hello there, Naruto was it?" After hearing Richard's calming voice the child stopped it's crying and looked at the man with his bright blue eyes, but just as Richard thought nothing could surprise him even more the baby's blue eyes suddenly shifted into glowing red eyes with slit pupils, but the change didn't last long as the child's eyes changed back blue. Ignoring his curiosity in the phenomenon, Richard slowly rocked the boy. "I don't know how you and your parents got here but it seems that your mother entrusted me, a total stranger with you." Cradling the boy in his arms Richard rose up from his crouched position. "Well let's get you some clothes Naruto Parker."

**-Six years later-**

"But I don't want you to leave!" Cried a blonde child as watched his parents prepare to leave for a flight. "Why can't I just go with you!?"

Mary Parker looked down at the boy she thought of as her own son and struggled to keep herself from crying along with him, opening her arms wide, Mary barely managed to stay on her feet as the boy barreled into her. "I'm so sorry my little sunshine," She said with her voice cracking at each word. "But me and your father have some important business that both of us have to address, if we could take you with us we would." Her explanation did very little in calming the upset child. "But don't worry your Aunt May and Uncle Ben will take good care of you."

Helping his wife calm their distraught son, Richard join the two in their hug. "Don't worry Naruto me and your mother won't be long, just be a good boy for your aunt and uncle."

Looking up at his parents, Naruto was able to stop the flow of tears and walked towards his aunt and uncle. "O-o-ok, I'll be good."

Taking the boy's small hand Benjamin Parker smiled down at the kid who brought his brother and sister-in-law out of their depression and him and May made no attempt to hide their fondness for the boy, if it wasn't for the fact the boy looked nothing like Richard or Mary one would believe the boy was a natural born Parker.

"Don't worry Naruto we'll have loads of fun, with me and your aunt the days will fly by." Ben said to small boy.

All Naruto could do was return his uncle's smile.

**-Eight years later-**

"Mr. Parker wake up!"

Blue eyes suddenly snapped open at the sound of a teacher's extremely annoying voice. "Thanks for waking me up Ms. Davis; I was having a very upsetting dream." The newly awoken teen said while scratching the whisker-like marks that graced his cheeks

Favoring the spiky haired youth with a stern glare the young teacher spoke in her no nonsense voice to show that she wasn't playing around. "While I know this class may be easy to yo,u Mr. Parker, it doesn't mean you can just sleep though it whenever you want!" She said, admonishing her student. "You're lucky you're on of the good one's other wise I'd have to consider cutting you out of tomorrow's trip to Osborn Industries.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his teacher's threat, it really wasn't all that scary considering he's good friends with the president of the company's son.

"Understood, Ms. Davis."

"Good," The teacher said be fore dragging her eyes away from the blond and on to the rest of the class. "Class dismissed." On her dismissal students began to leave the classroom happy that they're one class closer to the end of the school day.

Still think about his dream, Naruto absentmindly lifted himself up from his seat and slung his orange backpack over his shoulder with intent to leave class with the rest of his fellow students. However, before the whisker marked teen could began to walk towards he felt a small nudge on his shoulder. Turning to see whom it was, blue meet green as Naruto realized it was his best friend.

"Oh, what's up MJ?" Naruto asked his childhood friend. Mary Jane Watson or MJ, for years the two shared a strong friendship that many speculated would one day turn into a marriage, much to the duo's annoyance.

Brushing a strained a red hair out of her eyes, MJ had to ask Naruto about his weird behavior. "Are you okay Naruto? You look a little out of it."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Naruto gained a bittersweet smile as he explained why he seemed off. "Eh, its nothing really, I was just thinking about the last time I saw my mom and dad."

Hearing that, Mary Jane gained a disapproving look on her face and began poking Naruto in the chest. "You really shouldn't think of such sad things, Naruto Parker." MJ said to her best friend. "You know your mom and dad wouldn't want you dwelling on the past." Though she knew Naruto wasn't the sulking type there were always a few rare times when Naruto would go into auto-pilot mode as he thought of his parents.

Favoring the girl with one of his well know foxy grins, Naruto once more returned to his usual upbeat self. "Don't worry about me, MJ; I haven't gone emo just yet. I'm saving my black hair dye and fingernail polish for when Megan Fox refuses my prom invention." That earned him a punch to the arm.

"Well isn't that cute," On instinct, both Naruto and Mary Jane visible cringed at the sound of the person they both deemed to be the most annoying person ever, Flash Thompson. Flash was the guy that existed at just about every school in the world, the guy who loved to hear the sound of his own voice, and because he was so fond of his own jokes he often targeted Naruto because of his odd whisker marks. At one point in time Flash tried to physically bully the spiky haired blonde, but that didn't go over so well.

While Naruto never really made any attempts to work out or pursue any after school sports he always strangely was physically fit despite his laidback life style, Liz always commented that he had the body of track star and tried on multiple occasions to get him to show off his muscles, much to MJ's secret annoyance.

"Check it out, Kong," Flash's lackey Kenny Kong, a husky, bald teen who seemed love to encourage Flash's annoying life style. "Mary Jane and her pet kitty cat are getting all lovey dovey."

"Tch, so lame." Mary muttered, going after her best friend's strange (Cute) whisker-like birthmarks wasn't really original, especially since just about everyone and there mother had something say about them since Naruto's first day of pre-school

"Hilarious Flash," Naruto said in a deadpan tone. "How's your hooked on phonics studying going?"

Frowning that Naruto's response got quite a few laughs from those who heard it, Flash attempted to save what little face he has by storming out of the class. "Naruto Parker eighty-two, Flash Thompson zero." Mary Jane said with a grin.

"Eh, what can I say I have a quick wit." And with that the two left the classroom.

Once in the hallway, MJ was forced to speak a little louder due to the sounds of students preparing to go home. "Jeez, I can't believe we used to call that jerk a friend, he's such an asshole."

"Forget him MJ, let Flash have his fun now, cause when high school is done that guy is going to get a big dose of reality." Naruto said with a shrug.

"That'll take too long," MJ said crossing her arms under her chest. "Me and Liz are going to be headed to mall in a few, you up for it?"

Burst of memories went through Naruto's mind as he heard the word mall. "Yeah thanks but no thanks, the last time I went to the mall with you two I ended up watching you two model clothes for three hours straight. And the worst thing about it neither of you brought a single thing! Not even those awesome bikinis I recommended."

MJ gave Naruto a deadpanned stare. "Naruto those things were practically see through. There was no way me and Liz could wear those things in public without looking like hookers."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Naruto made his counter argument. "That's why backyard inflatable pools were invented." Hey, he's a teenager plus both MJ and Liz are really cute.

"You realize no matter how hard you try me and Liz will never mud wrestle for your entertainment."

"Yeah, I know and it makes me sad…" Naruto joked while lowering his head to further show his disappointment at the fact he'll never see those two hot girls wrestle in mud.

"Such is the life style of a guy who has a girl as a best friend." A voice said behind the two.

Turning around both Naruto and MJ saw it was only their friend Harry Osborn. "Come on Harry, you know whenever you're around you're atomically bumped up to best friend status because of your money." Naruto joked.

Grinning at his friends joke, Harry gave the Naruto a quick high-five. "So Naruto since you won't be joining MJ at the mall how about we go play some games on my ridiculously big TV, I just got my hands on the newest Battlefield." Harry offered to his friend, unlike so many other people, Naruto was never really impressed with his family's fortune which made him a good friend for Harry since their school was filled with people who asked the Osborn heir for 'friendly favors'.

"Sounds cool, Harry but Aunt May is making dinner and she wants me and Uncle Ben to be there. Y'know, family time and all that stuff." Naruto said rejecting Harry's offer. "Maybe next time, bro." Waving his friends goodbye, Naruto made for the bus to Queens.

**-The Parkers home, Forest Hills Queens-**

"All I'm just saying is that Mary Jane is cute girl and if you don't hurry up and ask her out somebody else will." Naruto covered his eyes at the sound of Uncle Ben's declaration, he loved his uncle dearly but the man read way too much into his relationship MJ, plus, Naruto was sure she had a crush on Harry.

"Ben," Aunt May said from her side of the dinner table. "Leave Naruto alone, I'm more than sure he'll ask her out when he's ready."

"Aunt May, you're not making it any better." Naruto groaned out.

"I'm just saying your Aunt was getting a lot of attention back when we we're young and if I didn't ask her out when I did she could've been married to somebody else." Ben said placing his hand over his wife's hand. "I'm telling you Naruto; love starts young so you better just work up the courage and ask her out."

"Me and MJ," The blonde said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I just can't see it."

"Not yet you can't," The grey haired man said as he glanced at his wife. "But give it some time."

"Okay," Getting up from his seat, Naruto began gathering his empty dishes. "As fun as this is I think I'm going to head to my lab."

"Just be sure to carry yourself to your room, Naruto. I don't want you sleeping in that cold basement anymore!"

Ben couldn't help but to silently chuckle as he recalled the days when Richard, just like his son, would fall asleep at his desk while triple checking his data for the day. "Heh, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

**-The next day-**

"Wow, I haven't seen you so excited since the lunch room brought in a microwave so you can eat those noodles you're so obsessed with." MJ said noticing the look of awe on Naruto's face as he took in all the equipment around the famous Oscorp labs.

"Man this is the type of stuff mom and dad would've loved," Naruto never really had a natural talent when it came to science and math, unlike his parents who were both prodigies at his age, but in a attempt to get closer to his deceased parents he threw himself into his studies in hopes to honor their memory by pursuing a career in a field of chemistry. But over the years, Naruto's obsession with math and science dwindle after some encouragement from his aunt and uncle to go out more. "Maybe I should start studying again?" The whisker marked teen asked to himself, completely unaware of the arachnid that was slowly descending upon him.

MJ let out a groan of annoyance as she recalled the days when Naruto barely ever left his home studying his parents work. "Naruto you're already one of the smartest people at our school, no need to lock yourself in your basement for days on end again."

"Yeah, your righ-what the hell man!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he felt an intense pain in his right hand, looking down Naruto discovered it to be one of the biggest spiders he'd ever seen with his own eyes. In a panic, Naruto swung his arm and sent the eight-legged creature flying.

"OH MY GOD!" Right onto Mary Jane's chest. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Before the spider could get its fangs into her, MJ quickly swatted it off her shirt and onto the ground where it was quickly stomped to death Kong. Now that the spider was dead, MJ turned her attention to her friend who couldn't avoid the spider's bite. "Naruto are you okay?" Her voice filled with worry.

Naruto swayed a little on his feet but managed to keep upright. "Yeah, I'm okay, MJ. Damn thing took a nice bite out of me but it isn't the first time I got bit by something."

"Parker, are you alright?" Asked Ms. Davis, fearing that one of her students got injected with dangerous venom on her watch.

Feeling the signs of a migraine coming on, Naruto managed to answer the woman's question with little difficulty. "Yeah, I got one hell of an immune system; I'll be fine after a quick nap."

"It's true," MJ said confirming Naruto's statement. "I remember when we were kids and we played in the snow all night, the next day I couldn't barely leave my bed and Naruto was still making snowmen."

"Well I'm not risking it," The teacher said before addressing all the gathered students. "Okay, everyone back to the bus, trips over!" The halls of Oscorp filled with groans as the students complained about having to leave, most weren't even interested in Oscorp but they were happy to get out of class.

"Nice going whiskers," Flash taunted the spiky blonde. "May be if our next fieldtrip is at the Zoo you could try getting by a tiger.

Ignoring the stinging sensation coming from his spider bite, Naruto opened his mouth to put Flash in his place but he found it hard to get a word out given the fact his world was quickly growing dark. The last thing Naruto heard before he passing out was MJ calling out his name.

**Line break**

"Aunt May, for the tenth time already, I'm fine!" Naruto said in an exasperated tone as his aunt placed another loaf of her cure-all banana bread in front of him. "If I wasn't I'm sure the doctors would've kept me at the hospital." After a quick blood work exam and a look at his heartbeat the doctor gave Naruto the green light to be returned to his Aunt and Uncle's custody, the only real abnormality that was found during his visit was that his body's temperature was slightly higher than normal.

"You're fine when I say you're fine, Naruto, so eat." Aunt May replied in a no nonsense tone. Given the fact for most of his life her nephew was the picture of perfect health the slightest sign of any aliment put May in a world of worry.

"C'mon May, if the boy says he's fine then he's fine." Ben said coming to his nephew rescue, but with slight alternative motives. "Now let me have some of that banana bread." He said while reaching for the plate only to get his hand slapped away.

"None for you Ben." After disappointed her husband, May turned her attention back to Naruto. "Naruto, honey, do you want me to call your school tomorrow and tell them you won't be there?"

"Nope," The blond Parker replied with a shake of his head. "No need for any of that, I can't imagine missing a day of school just because I was bitten by a venomous and passed out."

While Ben laughed at Naruto's sense of humor, May was less than amused. "That wasn't funny."

**-Norman Osborn personal office-**

"If Otto can not bring me better results than this, we will have a problem." Norman Osborn muttered to himself as he looked over his lead scientist, Otto Octavius, latest lab reports. They were sub par to say the least. Given Otto's reputation as a brilliant scientist, Norman thought if anyone could truly find a way to fully utilize his Oz formula it would be Octavius.

Walking into the president of Oscorp office was a blonde man wearing a standard black business suit, holding a tablet. "It seems there was an incident on the main laboratory floor. One of your son's classmates was bitten by the arachnid specimen."

Turning away from his view of the working scientists, Norman Osborn looked at the man with a face of annoyance. "Harry shows up and something turns to shit, what a shocker." That boy was the picture of disappointment. "So who was the victim?"

Looking at his tablet, Norman's secretary gave his boss the details of accident. "His name is Naruto Parker. and he was bitten on the hand."

"By the specimen?"

"Yes."

"Our specimen?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't it in contamination?"

"We are checking on that, sir. But what we do know is that the specimen was killed in the chaos, sir."

Scowling at the idiocy of his employs, Norman began his damage control. "Fire the floor manager." He said without a single hesitation. "I want her gone within the hour and be sure she understands the finer details her of silent agreement."

Nodding at his boss's instructions, the secretary used his tablet to send the memo to the soon to be fired floor manager. "And the boy who was bitten, what do you want to do about him?"

"Pay whatever hospital bills that the boy may come across."

Looking up from his device, the secretary gained a worried look. "I…I don't think that's a good idea, sir."

"Of course," Norman said, after thinking on the matter. "That'll be an admission of guilt…But pay it anyway."

Wasn't he afraid of getting sued? "Excuse me for asking boss, but why?"

Giving his secretary a quick glance, Norman swiveled his chair around to look back down at his scientist whom where busy working on other projects. "Call Shaw and tell him there's someone I want monitored and possibly disposed of."

* * *

_'Well this doesn't seem right...' _Naruto thought as walked through a flooded tunnel that seemed to stretch on forever. The walls of the hall were filled a number of pipes given off the impression that he was currently travelling through a sewer system.

Given that the last memory he had was climbing into his bed for the night, Naruto was more than sure he was dreaming. "Damn, this must be one of those lucid dreams I've heard about..." The blonde idly noted. "I wonder if I concentrate hard enough Kate Upton will appear naked in front of me." Just as Naruto was about to picture the beautiful supermodel the sound of a booming voice harshly ripped him away of his imagination.

***Yawn* "Just what fresh hell have I awoken too?"**

Well that's unsettling.

With a renewed sense of curiosity, Naruto began moving a bit faster with intent to find out who spoke those words. After running through the halls for a few seconds, Naruto found himself standing in front of a gigantic gate. "Whoa..." That was spoken an a breathless tone as Naruto cautiously walked towards the gate. However just before Naruto could pass through the bars a massive set of red eyes opened effectively scaring the hell out of the blonde.

**"Brat!"**

* * *

"Holy shit!" Blue eyes snapped wide opened as Naruto's body jolted upward from his bed. "Aw man, that felt...that felt real..." Whatever that thing was, its presence was palpable and the small look he did get of it reminded him of a fox somehow.

**-Line break-**

"Oh God, have any of you people ever heard of soap and water!?" Naruto shouted with both hands over his nose in an attempt to block out the terrible smell that seemed to be wafting off everyone in halls of Midtown high.

Next to Naruto stood Mary Jane, who observed her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Jeez, Naruto, you're telling me that you aren't used to the musty smell of hundreds of teenagers mingling in one place yet?" Sure the halls may smell a bit rank but the way Naruto was making in effort to shield his nose one might think someone let off a stink bomb.

"It always smelt bad in here, MJ, but never this bad." And it wasn't just the school, ever since he woke up just about everything he came in contact with either smelled extra good or bad depending on what it is. It as if his sense of smell was somehow kicked into overdrive, the same thing could be said about his eyesight and hearing, every thing just seemed to have more clarity.

"Whatever, Whiskers," MJ said while tugging on Naruto's cheeks. "Now how about you stop being a drama queen and escort me to my locker like a proper gentleman." Instead of receiving a verbal answer, Mary found herself pulled closer to her friend. "Wha-what are you doing!" She asked with red stained cheeks.

"Strawberries…" Naruto answered as he took in MJ's scent with a strong inhale. It was all he could do took mask the awful smell coming from the hall. "You smell like fresh strawberries."

Blinking in realization, MJ suddenly caught on to what Naruto was referring to. "My…My shampoo?"

As Naruto continued to inhale Mary's scent he missed the two sets of eyes that fell onto him and his redheaded friend. "Hey, Kong, check out the two love birds." Flash said with a mischievous grin. It was time for a little payback.

"Yeah, I see'em." The bald teen said. "What're you thinking, bro?"

"Field goal," Was Flash's simple response.

"Naruto, seriously dude, you're starting to freak me out." MJ said as she ignored the looks that were sent her way and based on some of the looks the girls were giving her specifically it seems Liz comment about Naruto being prime real estate held some truth.

"Hey, it's not my fault that…" Stopping mid-sentence, Naruto suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of danger wash over him. Quickly turning around, the blond teen's head tilted in curiosity as he watched Flash rushed towards him in slow motion._ 'What the hell…' _With his body acting on pure instinct, Naruto reached out and grabbed Flash by the scruff of his shirt and slammed him harshly against some lockers all while idly noting how simple it was to lift 150 plus pound teen.

Everyone in the school's hall fell into a dead silence as they watched the normally care-free Naruto strong arm the school's top jock Flash Thompson against a wall of lockers.

"N-Naruto?" MJ stuttered as she stared at the scene before her in shock. Though Flash seemed to like to put her friend through a lot of crap this was the first time she'd seen Naruto physically react to one of his stupid jokes. In her mind it was long over due.

"Hey, wha-what's the big deal, whiskers?" Knowing a large chunk of the student body was watching, Flash did his best to keep his tough guy bravado going, though it was quite hard given his current position.

Blinking in realization, Naruto tried to release his grip on Flash's shirt but for some strange reason the act was easier said than done. With an arched brow the spiky haired teen began to trying to shake Flash loose, however in the eyes of the rest of the student body it seemed as if Naruto was throttling the jock. After a couple shakes Flash finally fell onto the ground with a hard thud.

As Naruto stared at Flash he absentmindly began balling his hands into fist._ 'Why…Why in the hell do I feel so angry?' _The blond wondered in his head, usually Flash's jokes were minor annoyance but for some reason Naruto was holding himself back from punching his fellow blond in the face. Taking a deep breath the adopted Parker turned towards his best friend. "Hey MJ," He started while ignoring the hushed conversations that were beginning to start. "Do me a favor would ya? I'm going blow off school today, you mind filling me in on what homework we got later?"

Before she could answer, Naruto was already making his way through a group of teens towards the exit.

Sliding up next to Mary Jane was her long term gal pal Liz Allen. "Whoa, I didn't see coming did you?" The freckled blond asked MJ whose answer was a simple shake of the head. "A little advice MJ, you might want to make your move on Naruto now because after this little incident I'm sure his boyfriend stock just rose through the roof."

"Shut up Liz."

As Naruto walked through the school's front doors he wasn't in the least bit aware of the unmarked black town car that started up the moment he began walking away from the school.

**-Oscorp, Norman Osborn personal office-**

"So by my calculations Mr. Osborn if we include these very few and inexpensive chemicals to the Oz formula we might be able to reach the desired results!" Given his employer the widest smile he could muster, Brandon hoped with all his heart his intuitive wouldn't end with him standing in the unemployment line.

With his hands folded on his desk, Norman Osborn stared at the scientist before him with an unreadable expression on his face. "So let me get this straight," He began after a few intimidating seconds of silence. "You, a low level chemist, are suggesting how I better my product?"

"B…But Mr. Osborn isn't that what you hired me for…Sir?

"No," Was the businessman's blunt response. "Right now you are currently overestimate you're place at Oscorp." Norman harshly informed the man. "What you were hired for is to ensure every batch of **my **formula is exactly the same. Not to make any unneeded and unwanted adjustments, do you understand?"

Trying to find the right words, Brandon opened his mouth in an attempted to apologies for over stepping his boundaries but before he could get a word out he found himself silenced by a raise of Mr. Osborn's hand.

After quieting that fool of a scientist, Norman withdrew the vibrating cell phone from his pocket and pressed it against his ear. "Shaw," Given that the call came from a number he didn't recognize the owner of Oscorp immediately made the assumption it was his 'handy man' calling from a disposable cell phone. "So you have him in sight now?"…"Is anyone around?"..."Then I'm given you the green light, don't call me for the rest of the day." And with that he hung up the phone and focused his attention back on the terrified chemist.

'_Holy…holy crap…did he just order someone's death!' _Brandon thought, he knew most successful New York Businessmen often did underhanded things but to witness the ordering of an hit was something the low level chemist didn't expect to see. "You know Mr. Osborn you were right; if ain't broke don't fix it. I'll…I'll be on my way now sir." Quickly gathering all of his presentation gear, Brandon wasted no time and getting out of that office.

**-With Naruto-**

There it goes again!

That was the thought running through Naruto's head as he felt the odd tingling sensation on the back of his neck that was followed by an overwhelming need to look behind him, it wasn't unlike the same feeling he got thirty minutes ago right before he gave flash a taste of his own medicine. Listen to his instincts, the blond turned his head and got a full view of a rapidly approaching car.

Blue eyes widen exponentially as the car grew closer and closer and before he knew it, Naruto found himself in the air, ten feet in the air to be exact, but the strangest thing about it; he didn't remember jumping. Looking down at the ground he once stood upon, the blond Parker watched as the car zoomed underneath him.

'_Okay, that wasn't normal…' _He thought the moment his feet touched the ground but before Naruto could dwell on his defiance of gravity any further the sound of tires screeching reached his ears. Unaware that he was baring some normal than sharper teeth, Naruto turned in the direction of the now stationary car and spoke in a growl. "Hey dude, what the hell is your problem!?" As Naruto began to make his way towards the vehicle he was suddenly paused in his steps once a familiar tingle ran down his neck. _'Shit, something bad is about to happen!'_ At this point it was obvious to the teen whatever that feeling was it was some sort of warning sense.

With little hesitation the driver's door flew open and out emerged a bald man wielding a hand gun. Scowling menacingly at the teen, the trench coat wearing man aimed his weapon at the teen and without warning began firing.

Moving at break neck speed, Naruto, much to the assassin's dismay, effortlessly dodged each bullet that was sent his way. _'How in the hell am I doing this!?' _Once the sounds of a spent clip reached his ears, Naruto quickly turned around in took off in an inhuman burst of speed.

"Shit."

* * *

After running for what to be half an hour, Naruto eventually slowed down once he reached the industrial part of Queens, he figured the many abandon warehouses that littered the area would be a good place to hideout until he was sure the man had given up his search. After a brief look around, Naruto found a warehouse with an opened door and made his way inside. "Guess I'll just sit tight here for a couple hours," With no chair in sight, Naruto decided to take a seat on a nearby totaled car.

While ignoring the sounds of passing semi-trucks, Naruto began to think on today's strange events. I knew it. I knew that car was coming for me before it could...and that jump, jeez, I don't know how I pulled that off." Now a bit curious to his own physical capabilities, Naruto left his place on the heavily damaged car and walked to the middle of the warehouse. "Okay, here goes nothing." Without a running start, Naruto just jump as high as his legs would take him, which incidentally meant he was rapidly approaching the warehouse's ceiling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" An a attempt stop himself from headbutted the steel ceiling, Naruto lifted both his arms upward. Though the act was successful and Naruto didn't hit his head the blonde still found himself placed in a awkward situation; both his hands were sticking to the ceiling with no signs of loosing anytime soon. "Well that ain't good..."

**Done and done! Well here's what's going through my mind. With this story the only connection Naruto will have to the Elemental Nations will be the Kyuubi so that means he'll defiantly lacking Jutsu in story except for the ones he'll recreate; which will be 2-3 of them, can you guess which ones I'm thinking? Also Naruto's power will not just be the same as Peter's thanks to the Kyuubi presences he'll have other abilities such as claws and a advanced healing factor on Wolverine's level among other things. So let me know if you guys like it. No flames. And please keep in mind this is ultimate Marvel so events and characters will be different.**


	2. This ain't puberty!

**A/N Sorry about the long wait, I had to find my footing on the story and I did. I promise the next chapter won't take as nearly as long to come.**

**Okay, questions.**

**Wonijs: Yeah, the story I'm trying to write is one when Naruto is struggling to learn the ropes. I'm not going with the badass Naruto who can breeze through problems. He'll have problems juggling hero life and civilian life and the fox will be his only real source of understanding his powers.**

**eniox27: Yes to all of those and more.**

**Cerulean**** Knight: I'm not sure about the fire thing but I'll think on it. And yes he does have chakra but Dr. Strange won't be teaching him anything. In the Ultimate universe he's still new to the mystic arts therefor he doesn't have much input for Naruto.**

**Qzh: I actually have something like that in mind but I haven't finalized anything.**

**Guest: He'll have Kyuubi rage mode of coarse.**

**Guest: I have no idea how I could've fused Naruto's and Peter's souls together without it coming off as convoluted.**

**EternalKight219: I got rid of it in favor of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: This ain't puberty! **

_'Well, today was...interesting.'_ Naruto thought as he walked along the sidewalk that would eventually lead him home After finally figuring out that he could consciously control what surfaces he stuck too, Naruto was able to free himself from the warehouse's ceiling. Once reunited with the ground the whisker marked teen decided to see what other neat things he was capable of other than sticking to walls. And boy was the discovery process entertaining; lifting totaled cars with nothing but his bare hands above his head, maneuvering through the upper rafters with practiced ease that could make even the most gifted Olympic athlete jealous and of course he spent a little time getting acquainted with his enhanced senses. _'I wonder what else I can do...' _Before Naruto could allow his mind to wonder on what he was capable of the sight of Mary Jane sitting on the stoop of his home while buried in her phone captured his attention. "Yo, MJ!"

The moment she heard Naruto's loud voice, MJ looked up from her phone to see a familiar whisker marked face. "About time you showed up," The redhead said as she pocketed her phone in favor of meeting Naruto halfway. "I've been waiting here ever since I got home from school."

"You have?" A quick look at the watch on his wrist revealed the school day ended only a mere forty-five minutes ago, meaning her wait wasn't in the least bit significant. "Oh wow, your dedication truly is touching." Naruto said with an accompanied scoff. "Now is there anything I should know before we enter my humble abode? Like, did my little altercation with Flash reach the principle or am I in trouble for ditching?" If he received a early warning, Naruto felt he may have a small chance to come up with a believable and relatable excuse that could keep him from being grounded, it really would be a tragedy to be endowed with super powers only to be confined to his room.

Linking a her arm around Naruto's, MJ began leading worried blonde towards his home while filling him in on his current situation. "From what I could gather, you're totally in the clear; your manhandled of Flash was the only thing people were talking about today and somehow it didn't reach anyone higher than the lunch lady. Also whenever a teacher asked me where you were I just brought up the spider bite and that seemed to calm them down."

"Awesome," Naruto said with a grin, he didn't exactly get away with robbing a bank but with his average life of high school, bullies, puberty and girls, the blonde teen felt successfully skipping school was a fair comparison.

MJ's smile from Naruto's clean get away soon faded as she leveled a small glare on the blonde, now was the time to switch from helpful best friend to nosy best friend. "So, why'd you leave early anyway? Ditching isn't really your M.O." Taking in more of his appearance, she noticed his hands were filthy and his clothes look as though his spent his entire day exploring abandoned building.

Gaining a nervous grin along with a need to rub the back of his neck, Naruto was barely able to meet MJ's green eyes. "I just really felt the need to...Y'know...get some fresh air." He replied as he pretended to take note of something in the distance, though in all honesty the air in that warehouse didn't really come off as fresh. A quick glance at MJ revealed she was still staring him down.

"Fresh air?" Mary Jane repeated in a deadpanned tone, this was coming from the guy who claimed he would rather be playing Skyrim than going to the mall because he thought the real world didn't have good graphics, of course he came at the mention of bikinis but the fact remained. "So anything interesting happened while you were getting your...What was it? Fresh air." You're damn right she was suspicious of his weak cover story.

_'Ah, screw it...' _Naruto thought, she was his best friend and plus she'd been successfully keeping his secrets for years now, although those secrets ranged from stealing out the cookie jar to playing M-rated video games, he still felt that he could trust MJ completely. "Well, I got shot at." The admission was delivered in a very nonchalant tone that one would use when talking about the weather.

Mary Jane stopped mid-step and stared blankly at Naruto, he also had such a smart mouth she couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. "Are you serious?" She asked, the only reason MJ didn't immediately write the comment off as one of Naruto's quips was because joking about being harmed wasn't really his style.

"Dead serious." Naruto answered in a no nonsense tone, the act seemed to make MJ devolve into a trance-like state. "Now before you say anything, lets head into my lab," He really didn't won't any prying ears to listen in on the on-coming conversation. "we can talk about it there." With MJ zombifed, Naruto was forced to lead her around his home and into the basement/his lab.

Thanks to years of scientific dedication by Naruto, the entire basement resembled a poor man's laboratory. Most of his equipment was passed from his parents to him and a couple other things were gained by saving up his allowance, he wasn't going to cure the common cold in his lab but Naruto is happy to admit he's very close to finishing his father's 'liquid to adhesive' project.

Once placed on the couch or Naruto's bed away from bed, MJ was able to return from la-la land. "You..You really wren't kidding about being shot at?" A nod from Naruto confirmed the worst. "Well, who did it? Was it some stupid street gang!? Ugh, I can't wait to move out of Queens, its filled with idiots and assholes!" The redhead raged.

"While I agree with you on the idiots and assholes comment, it wasn't some street gang. In fact the guy who shot at me seemed far above being apart of some gang." With a close of his eyes, Naruto could still easily see the bald man who first tried to run him down before shooting without warning, if anything the guy reminded him of agent 47 from the Hitman games.

"Did you call the cops or tell Aunt May and Uncle Ben yet?" MJ asked, no doubt those two are going to have a major freak out about the incident, though who could blame'em.

"I haven't and I might not." Naruto said much to MJ's shock, he couldn't exactly blame her for looking at his like he was crazy. "And the reason I'm keeping quiet and I want you to keep quiet is because of how I got away from the bastard."

MJ gasped as her mind jumped to a conclusion. "You...You didn't kill the guy, did you?" Why else would he want to hide the fact someone just tired to kill him from his Aunt and Uncle, he must be afraid of their reaction.

"What? No, MJ, just no." Well of course he immensely disliked the guy who just shot at him, but killing, Naruto couldn't see himself commenting such an act in a million years. For God's sake, one of his father's main goal as a scientist was figuring out how to keep people alive, taking a life would be ignoring his father's work. "What I did was dodge the bullets." Sure it didn't sound spectacular but she wasn't there to see him move like Neo from the Matrix.

"Naruto, that doesn't make any sense!" An annoyed Mary Jane shouted as she withdrew her cellphone from her pocket. "If you're not going to call the cops, I will!" However, just as she was about to press nine the phone was suddenly snatched from her hand. "What the hell!?"

This was not going according to his hastily thought up plan, deciding a power play move was needed, Naruto jumped up and attached himself to the ceiling. Instantly noting Mary Jane's widening eyes, the upside down blonde wasted no time in trying to keep her screaming. "Mary Jane, MJ, be cool. No need for an out burst." He said in a calming tone, he really didn't want to be so blunt with his new abilities but he did want her to realize why he didn't want the police in the equation.

"How..How are you..."

"Doing this?" Naruto finished for her. "My guess is that I'm consciously creating an electrostatic force between my molecular boundary layers which overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail or you could also say I'm using my new stick'em powers."

"Right, stick'em powers." MJ said with a roll of her eyes, leave it to Naruto to joke about something as serious as having powers. "So...are you a mutant or something?" If so, she could totally understand why'd he want to keep the incident a secret; mutants world wide were receiving a lot of unwarranted hate from idiotic bigots who hate people that aren't the same as them. Although Aunt May and Uncle Ben never once talked bad about mutants, Mary Jane just figured Naruto was afraid whatever hate him may receive could be pass on to his Aunt and Uncle by association.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But a part of me doesn't think that's the case. I'm actually thinking that spider has something to do with my powers."

It didn't take long for MJ to recall the field trip where that massive spider sunk it's fangs into her best friend's hand. "Holy crap, that thing landed right on my chest!" For just brief moment, MJ wondered what would've happened if it had bitten her. "So what else can you do?" She asked, her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Releasing his hold on the ceiling, Naruto's descent ended with him landing perfectly on the basement's floor with only his right hand propping him up. "Well, I'm strong. Like, lift a car over my head strong. And I can also move like I've been taking gymnastics all my life."

While Naruto effortlessly balanced himself on a single hand, MJ couldn't help but note his shirt went along with gravity allowing her the sight of some well developed abs. _'whoa, he didn't have those yesterday...' _Shaking her head clear of those type thoughts, the redhead returned to the task at hand. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Huh?" Was Naruto's intelligent response as he rejoined MJ on the couch.

"With your new powers, Naruto, what are you going to do with'em?" Naruto couldn't just casually ignore the fact he can stick to walls and lift cars above his head. "You gotta have something in mind."

"Uh, live life. Y'know; finish high school, go to college, become a biochemist, get married, maybe find a cure for an incurable disease and other things along those lines." Just because he had these crazy powers didn't mean he **had **to use them.

A frown came upon Mary Jane's features due to Naruto's answer. "You aren't going to take advantage of your powers?" With his abilities, Naruto could easily become a famous athlete or capture some nice sport scholarships. "Dude, there's so many ways you can make money off this!"

"Yeah, I suppose." Naruto said while massaging the back of his neck. "But I don't really want to do any of those things." At a young age Naruto's parents, along with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, wasted no time in instilling a strong morality in the whisker faced kid. "I'd feel like am snatching away an opportunity from someone who worked they ass off to earn it."

_'Oh yeah, I forgot Naruto's a super goody two...wait a minute...' _Suddenly theoretical light bulb appeared over Mary Jane's head. "Naruto, you could totally become a big time superhero!" She could see it now; the fame, adoration, endorsement deals and he'd still be helping people so getting paid shouldn't bother his moral compass.

"Do you really think I should become a superhero?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice, his answer was an enthusiastic nod from MJ. "Okay, here's a question, a simple one. Are you crazy, MJ!?" All it took was one view of the news to reveal being a hero was extremely dangerous work, between other superpowered beings that constantly threaten the general public and the normal people armed with high powered weapons, Naruto was more than content to stay on the sidelines.

"Oh come on, Naruto! Think about how much good you can do!"

"I also think I can do some good by living long enough to become a successful biochemist!"

"Are you really using that lame 'I don't want to die young' excuse?"

"..." Naruto blinked multiply times at the question before coming up with the most appropriate answer he could think of."Uh, yeah, I'm using that lame excuse."

MJ folded her arms underneath her chest as she stared directly into Naruto's eyes. "Just so you know, I'm not dropping this subject." Until Naruto agrees to put his powers to good use, she'll be sure to mention this conversation daily.

"You wouldn't be the girl I grew up with if you did."

"Come on, let's go grab a bite to eat. Your treat."

"Of course it is."

* * *

**-Osborn residence-**

Like any typical gathering for the Osborn family, the dinner table was relatively quiet as both father and mother seemed content with ignoring each others existence while their son did his best to get some dialogue going. "So, dad earlier I overheard that you won't be going into the office on Friday and my team has a basketball game that..." A single hand gesture from his father stopped Harry before he could finish his question.

"Let me stop you right there Harry," Norman began, his tone was far from fatherly. "Just because I'm not going into my office doesn't mean I still don't have work to do. As the president of Oscorp I have a lot of responsibilities I must attend, a concept you wouldn't know anything about."

Underneath the table, Harry was hand was balled into a tight fist as he forced himself to hold his tongue before he say something he might regret later. Curious to what his mother thought of the brief exchange of words, Harry's eyes strayed in her direction only to reveal her attention was still primarily focused on her salad. _'Nice to have your support, mom...'_

After a few more minutes of silence passed Norman's cellphone suddenly started to ring prompting him to leave the dinner table without so much as a word. Once free from his family's presences, the Oscorp CEO answered the call. "Hello, Shaw," His ever reliable 'handy man'. "Is the job done?" Norman's ever present frown deepened at Shaw's response. "Than why are you calling me?...I thought you were a trained professional, how in the hell did a high school kid get the better of you?...You're exaggerating...Don't joke with me on this, Shaw, are you being completely honest?...Fine, I believe you. Expect your payment tomorrow but you can consider the contract on Parker terminated." With that said, Norman ended the call.

"Well, it seems I'm not done with you yet Mr. Parker..."

* * *

"Now that was an awesome meal." Mary Jane said as she and Naruto walked through Queen's more metropolitan area, just moments ago the two exited their favorite restaurant after finishing their meals. "Boy, its kinda late," MJ commented as she stared up at the moon, thanks to fact they just left a sit-down restaurant, the duo hung around longer than they intended. "Did you call Aunt May or Uncle Ben to let'em know what we're up too?"

"Yep," Naruto said with a nod. "Before we left my house I sent Aunt May a text letting her know I might be getting in a little later than usual."

"It must be nice to have folks who don't constantly breath down your neck." MJ said with a sigh. "I swear, sometimes I really believe my mom doesn't want me know about a world beyond my room door." And her dad! That's a whole other conversation.

Naruto grinned slightly at Mary Jane's expense. "Well, Uncle Ben seems to think its important that a teenage boy such as myself..." Before Naruto could finish his statement his highly advanced sense of hearing pick up on a scream. "Did you hear that?"

Before MJ could try to respond, Naruto took off running. "What the hell, Parker!?" She cursed before following after the blonde. "Damn, he's fast..."

After tracking the scream, Naruto found himself standing in the entrance of an alleyway' which was currently being used by a group of punks to surround a young woman. "Hey!" The whisker marked teen shouted, multiple sets of eyes turned in his direction. Not showing an ounce of fear, Naruto glared at the group of boys, unaware that his blue eyes were slowly becoming blood red and his whisker marks were becoming more pronounced. "How about you assholes pick on somebody could fight back?"

One of the boys, whom Naruto guess to be the de facto leader, broke apart from the group and slowly began walking in the blonde's direction. "Umm, who in the hell are you supposed to be? Captain America?" The undesired joked. "Look, I'm going to do you a favor, give me everything you have in your pockets and I'll let you walk away from this."

"I gotta better deal; how about all of you guys leave the woman alone and fuck off!" Giving what he understood about his abilities, Naruto was waiting for the tingling sensation to inform him when the punk standing in front of him might try something. "Trust me, you don't want this fight."

"Alright, tough guy..." Without warning, the punk launched a fist towards the nosy blonde.

Naruto blinked as he watch the fist move towards him in slow motion. _'So slow...' _Lifting his right hand, which he idly noted was currently sporting claws, Naruto lazily caught the punk's fist in the palm of his hand. At the moment of contact the sound of bones crushing reached the blonde's ear signify the first strike as a utter failure.

"Fuck!" The street rat yelled in pain as he stared at his now mangled hand. Every attempt to move a digit ending with a intense pain shooting through his arm. "Why the hell are you guys just standing there for!?" He managed to yell at her crew. "Beat the shit out of this guy!" On the note, the rest of the punks slowly began making their way towards the lone blonde.

"Okay, so this is really happening." Naruto muttered to himself as he felt the tingling sensation on the back of his neck.

Over the course of the next thirty seconds, Naruto made little work of the punks as if effortlessly took them all down. Of coarse he also understood that he had to hold back a great deal of strength within his fight or he might accidentally kill one of the common thugs.

Once the deed was done and Naruto was surrounded by a group bruised and unconscious punks, he want to check on the woman he fought to help. "Are you okay?"

Instead of gracing her savior with an answer the woman shot past the strange blonde and ran down the street with no intentions of stopping till she gets home.

"You're welcome..." Naruto muttered as he watch the woman run away. Turning his head to look at the group of unconscious punks, a fanged grin came onto Naruto's face. "Tch, punks..." Figuring he'd be wasting his words on the down and out assholes, the animalistic-looking blonde decided to leave the alley. However, before he could move a familiar scent hit his nose before he found a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Naruto that was so amazing!" MJ gushed as she hugged him as tight as she could. "They way beat those guys up, you moved like you being do things like that all your life!"

Keeping in mind his fingers were truculently mimicking small daggers, Naruto careful returned MJ hug. "You...You wouldn't believe how natural that felt." He barely had to make a conscious move during the entire exchange; his body seemed to dodge on it's own, attack on it's own and even know when to hold back.

Easing up her embrace, Mary Jane stared into Naruto's eyes and took note of their color. "Your eyes are red." She plainly stated. "Movie monster red and your whiskers make you like you're about to hunt down your dinner." Was it wrong she found this side of him attractive?

"Jeez, lets go home before I start growing fur and howling at the moon."

* * *

**-Hours later-**

Once the two made it home, they immediately went into Naruto's lab to figure out how to get rid of his animal-like features. Since he previously said he could consciously control what he clung too, MJ figured he should be able to control wild features. After a short session of meditation, Naruto's extra features went away and the two decided to call it a night, but before MJ left she repeated the fact that Naruto could become a superhero, a comment the blonde brushed off.

Now resting in his bed after a very long day, Naruto was slowly allowing sleep to over take him. *Yawn* "Becoming a superhero...Yeah, right..."

* * *

"Getting a creepy sense of deja vu here..." Naruto uttered to himself as he stood in front of a massive gate, just when he thought the situation couldn't get any weirder, a massive set of red eyes opened to reveal themselves behind the gate. "Yeah...I'm going to go stand somewhere else..."

Before Naruto could turn his back to the gate a boom voice stopped him mid-step. **"Don't you dare turn your back to me boy!" **A strong shiver ran up Naruto's spin as a set of missive teeth came into view. **"We have much to talk about..."**

**Done and done.**

**Yeah, I know Naruto come off as OC since he didn't jump at the chance of being a superhero but you got to consider Naruto's life. Fighting bad guys or becoming famous never really interested him. Naruto always thought his life would lead him to a fancy lab not having super powers. But as you guys that'll change eventually.**

**Don't forget to review if you want more chapters!**


	3. Great Powers

**Reader: When is guy going to update a new chapter?**

**A/N Right now!**

**Reader:Yes! I can't wait to read this and leave a review to show the author I appreciate the fact that he choose to write this instead of trophy hunting on his PS3!**

**A/N Thanks and now I'll address some questions!**

**Cerulean**** Knight: Okay, i don't want to sound like a asshole or anything but I would greatly appreciate if you or anyone else never mentions that abomination that came after Spider-Man 2, seriously, I was sitting in the theater with a large dirt-face as I watched that...I wouldn't call it a move, more like a slap to the face. Anyway, there's no way Naruto will work at Oscorp, you'll see why later in the story. Also what type of hero he'll be will be answered in the chapter. Also no one else from the Naruverse will be appearing. I've always found myself annoyed when someone would tack on a unneeded character to a crossover.  
**

**Devil Trigger: Not a really big fan of the Devil may Cry series so I got no idea how I would be able to give Naruto Devil Trigger or something akin to that will differ from Kyuubi rage mode.**

**Justsu80: I believe you think this is based of the kiddy show Ultimate Spider-man. Nope, I'm going with the gritty, pulse pounding, heart jerking, violence filled comic Ultimate Spider-man. And also I never seen a episode of that show.**

**That's it for the questions apparently. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2: Great Powers.**

**Warning: One month has passed since the last chapter! **

The life of a underfunded budding scientist was not an easy one was something Naruto could firmly attest to as he took note of his inadequate laboratory equipment while using his 'stick'em' powers to sit upside down on his basement's ceiling, though made a personal promise and told MJ he wouldn't use his powers to unfairly get ahead anyone, he wasn't above using them for his own personal amusement; which included him sitting at a inhuman angle while brainstorming. "Yeah, I'm not going to get anything done unless I get some better gear in here. Maybe I should grab a part-time job." Although trying to balance work and school sounded annoying and would most likely end with him not getting anything significant done in his lab . Asking Aunt May and Uncle Ben for a rise in his allowance is also a viable option but some of the stuff he needed to continue his personal research cost way more than what he would receive. "The struggle..."

**'Hmph, listen to yourself, you sound so pathetic,' **An loud and unnaturally deep voice boomed from within the confines of Naruto's head, it was good thing one of the teen's powers included keeping him in a constant state of perfect equilibrium or he might have falling head first on the basement floor. **'You have the means to take what you desire and yet here you are, wallowing in your den.'**

"Well, hello to you, fox monster which resides in my body..." Naruto said in a deadpanned tone as the devil on his shoulder or to be more accurate the demonic fox in his head decided chime in on his current situation. _'As much as I appreciate the advice Kyuubi, I think I'm going to take a more legal approach.' _The super powered teen mentally responded to the fox. Coinciding almost perfectly with the day his powers manifested themselves, Naruto also discovered his body apparently contained a mystical creature from Japanese lore. After the initial meeting, the young teen's logical side had him file it away as a very strange dream caused by eating a lot of candy before bed, however, when the he began hearing the creature speak during his daily life it became hard to rationalize it away.

It took an entire month plus a cat scan before Naruto was ready to acknowledge he wasn't going crazy and there really was a being locked within his body. Once he no longer felt the need to ignore the voice, the teen decided to establish a friendly dialogue between himself and the fox by asking about it's origins. The response Naruto received was a vague and unsatisfying answer along with a threat of being ingested in the near future. Nevertheless, Naruto made a decision to overlook the fox's ill temper and treat it with respect with the hope it'll eventually tell him what the hell its doing inside his body.

**'Legal,' **The Kyuubi said while adding a dismissive scuff. **'A flimsy concept you humans' developed an a attempt keep some semblance of order amongst yourselves and subjugate strong to the will of the weak.' **Why bend to the rule of weaker beings when their, oh so guaranteed, retaliation can easily be circumvented.

_'It's called law and order,__ and its what separate people from the animals, no offense.'_

**'Boy, I am much more than some common forest creature scurrying around in the dirt in search of a meal. So do not make the mistake of comparing me to them!' **The Kyuubi roared in anger, just because it happened to hold the form of a fox, with admittedly luxurious fur, didn't mean it liked to be thought of as a animal.

_'What are you exactly?'_ Naruto asked for what had to be the hundredth time, he hoped this time the fox wouldn't do into detail about how his body will soon be slowly dissolving in it's gut.

**'I am above your comprehension, mortal!'**

_'Are you sure? I did a pretty good job at following the plot of Inception.' _Before Naruto could further attempt to convince the fox that he was smarter than it gave him credit for the sound of footsteps descending into the basement causing the blonde to abandon his spot on the ceiling and quickly take a seat at his desk.

"As I live and breath," Entering Naruto's homemade lab was Uncle Ben clad in a pair of oil stained overalls signifying his shift at the garage just recently ended. "The famous Naruto Parker!" He said with a friendly smile.

"No flash photography please," Naruto joked while matching Ben's smile. In the absents of his father, Naruto was easily able to find a respectable role model in the form of his kindhearted Uncle Ben, whom took it upon himself to teach his nephew to respect his fellow man no matter their differences and also give him a upright understanding of right and wrong.

Chuckling at his nephew's joke, Ben choose to hang back a bit to avoid accidentally leaking oil on any of Naruto's lab equipment. "Not that I have a problem with you spending time in your lab, it is Saturday night and I just can't help but wonder why you and MJ aren't out painting the town red?"

"Eh, MJ and Liz are busy getting their girl time on and I prefer my lab over hearing those two chat about, shot in the dark here, how Taylor Swift can find the right guy."

Looking around the basement turned lab, Ben couldn't help but think of Richard and Mary."Heh, you know Naruto, you really are your parent's kid," No need for any worthless passed down DNA, Naruto inherited his parents love of science to a T. A trait both he and May admired. "And just like them I bet you're going to work hard to make this world a better place."

Gaining a sheepish grin, Naruto unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck in response to Uncle Ben's praise. "Wh...Where's this coming from?" The slightly embarrassed teen asked.

"What!?" Ben responded with a innocent shrug of his shoulders. "I gotta have a reason to tell my nephew I'm proud of the person he's becoming!?"

"No, you don't Uncle Ben. "Naruto said with a small smile. "Thanks by the way."

"No problem." For a short moment a comfortable silence fell between the two before Ben spoke up once more. "You really do have a bright future ahead of you, Naruto, and in the coming days I want you to keep something in mind."

A golden brow was arched as Naruto offered Uncle Ben his undivided attention.

"With great powers comes great responsibility. I want you to remember that. Understand that. " The saying was delivered in a sagely tone. "You're going to do great things, kiddo, great things. Now if you'll excuse me, I got get washed up, America Idol will be on in a couple of minutes and I don't want to miss it." With that said, Uncle Ben ascended the steps, leaving his nephew to his own devices.

Idly rubbing the spot where the genetically altered spider bit him, Naruto gained a halfhearted smirk. "Great powers, huh?" More than once, the thought of telling Aunt May and Uncle Ben about both the spider and the fox crossed Naruto's mind but he could never seem to find the needed amount of courage.

**'You find the most asinine things to worry about, boy.' **Naruto heard the fox say. **'Either they accept your powers or they prove themselves to be the fools I believe all mortals are.'**

_'Hey!' _Naruto mentally shouted. _'You call me any name in the book, buddy, but you do **not **talk bad about my aunt and uncle, got it fuzzy!' _At this moment he didn't give a damn about what the fox was or why was it in him all that matter was letting it know he would not tolerate hearing his family being spoken about in a bad light.

**'Boy, you are talking to your better!'**

_'I wouldn't give a damn if you were the Hulk himself, you do not bad mouth my family!' _

**'Feh, loud mouthed boy...'**

Still ready to argue on his aunt and uncle's behalf, Naruto found the disagreement cut short when he heard a couple knocks against the basement door that lead into the backyard. Thanks to his powerful sense of smell, he knew that it was MJ and Liz standing on the other side of the door. "It's open!" He yelled to them.

Proving his nose correct, in walked the duo of Mary Jane Watson and Liz Allen, both dressed in drool worthy outfits. "How's tricks, whisker?" Liz asked with a grin as she took note of Naruto's wide eyes, yeah, they were totally hot.

"What the hell are you two dressed like that for?" Not that he personally had a problem with the outfits, its just, historically speaking, dressing like that tends to attract the worse type of people.

Feeling that she had a image to maintain, MJ quickly responded to Naruto's question. "I'll have you know I was coerced into wearing this by Liz." In fact, the outfit was so out of her nature, MJ was forced to sneak out the back to avoid her mother.

"Whatever." Liz said while lazily waving off MJ's accusation. "Anyway Whiskers, we came over to see if you wanted to accompany two very lovely ladies to a party?"

"Hmm, I am kind of busy as you girls can see by my to-do list." Naruto said while gesture to the dry erase board he had hanging on his lab's wall. A quick glance at the list revealed playfully drawn words that spelled out '24/7 the thunder will roll'. "As you can see, I'm kind of booked up for...let's say ever."

"Ugh!" Liz groaned in annoyance. "How about you just spend one night not being a total nerd!"

Usually they weren't on Naruto's radar but today he'll make an exception, plus he wanted to keep a protective eye on his two scandalous dressed friends. "Eh, what the hell, why not? I can use some loud noise right, y'know, to block out the voice in my head." Little did MJ and Liz know, that was not a joke. "So where's the party."

At that question, both girls seemed to have suddenly found Naruto's lab equipment very interesting.

Noting that no one was trying to meet his eye, Naruto leveled a suspicious stare on the two. "Stop beating around bush and tell me what I just agreed too."

"The party is at Kong at house." MJ admitted while completely agreeing with Naruto's groan of annoyance, it wasn't that they didn't like Kenny, its just the guy seemed to love being Flash's punching bag.

"Please don't let us pretty young things go to that party with alone, Naruto." Liz begged, making sure to add a puppy dog stare to help sway her fellow blonde's decision. "We need a cute guy with us to hang off of just in case some gross boy tries to get fresh."

"Ah, boy repellent, that does sound kinda fun." Naruto allowed himself to admit with a small shrug. "Just give me a sec to change."

"Stop right there Parker!" Liz said, causing Naruto to all but freeze in place. With a judging eye, the freckled blonde examined Naruto's current state of dress; plain black tank top, nondescript jeans and a pair of black sneakers. All in all, he looked ready to punch any gropers. "You're all good, let's go."

"Kay," Naruto said as he followed the two out of the basement, if they stay longer than what he expected he'll just call either Aunt May or Uncle Ben to let'em know what's up.

* * *

**-A couple hours later, Osborn residence-**

For Harry Osborn falling asleep was a work in progress as he continuously tossed and turned in a effort to find a nice sweet spot on his king sized bed. As the teen made another attempt at fluffing his already fluffy pillow he suddenly found himself sniffing the air as the smell of something burning hit his nose. "Mom must've overcooked her late night popcorn again." Harry concluded before laying his head on the pillow.

However Harry's theory of burnt kettle corn would soon be proven wrong as smoke started to flood into his room. "Harry!" Instantly recognizing the terrified scream as his mother's, the Osborn heir quickly jolt upward from his bed and made a beeline for the source of the wail.

The further he traveled through the halls of the mansion the more evident it became his home was not going to make it through the nigh; smoke blanketed area, small groups of flame could be seen enveloping the walls and the sounds of multiple smoke alarms going off simultaneously filled the air. Ignoring all that would stand in his way, Harry pressed forward with the intention to save his mother.

Upon reaching his objective, Harry came upon a scene that would undoubtedly haunt him for the coming days, the sight of his mother's charred arm sticking out of a sea of fire. "Oh, God..." Unintentionally captivated with heartbreaking sight of his deceased mother, the only thing that allowed Harry to shift his eyes away was the sound of a low snarl. Looking across the flame filled room, he was barely able to make out the image of seven foot tall green-skinned creature, thanks to a tattered cloak most of the beast's features reminded hidden from Harry.

Sickly yellow eyes narrowed onto Harry as the goblin like beast began forming a ball of fire within its right hand. "Prrrrrrrr!" It roared before launching the sphere of fire at the teen.

Miraculously, Harry was somehow able to get his wits about himself and dive out of the way. Once fireball harmlessly passed him by, he made a mad dash for the nearest exit. "Help! Help!" He yelled as he ran across the lawn in a panic, taking just a moment to look back at his burning home he managed to catch a view of the beast jumping off in some random direction.

* * *

**-Back with Naruto-**

"That party was so lame!" An annoyed Liz Allen declared as she walked alongside her friends back to MJ's place. "And you didn't help either Naruto!"

Ignoring the accusing finger that was pointed in his direction, Naruto stuck firmly to the decisions he made during the party. "Sorry Liz, but I'm not going to sit back and watch my friend get wasted around some dirt bag guys who'll most likely try to take advantage of her." In the first hour of the party, Naruto spent most of his time intercepting beers different guys tried to give to MJ and Liz, with some many drugs out these days who knows what those bastards might have slip inside those drinks. "You wanted me keep the weirdos away, I kept the weirdos away."

"Naruto's right Liz." MJ added. "Those guys were totally creeps." She couldn't help but shiver a bit at how some guys would stare at them with disturbing eyes. "And I'm more than sure a good number of those guys were way to old to be in high school."

"Hmph, that's true." Liz begrudgingly said. "So...thanks or whatever."

As the group of three continued to make through the streets of Queen the bright lights of multiple emergency vehicles caught their attention. Though it went unspoken between the group, it was acknowledged that the lights were coming from Naruto and MJ's block. Unwilling to jump to conclusion, everyone held their breath as they rounded the corner.

"No, no, no." Naruto muttered as saw all the commotion was centered around his house. Without another word spoken, the distraught blonde rushed forward and bypassed the police tape that was placed around his lawn. Ignoring the yells of the officers behind him, Naruto hurriedly looked for either his aunt or uncle.

Emerging from the house was a distressed Aunt May. "He killed him, Naruto! He killed Ben!" She shouted before embracing her nephew.

Returning Aunt May's hug, Naruto found himself in a state of shock as he struggled to believe Uncle Ben was actually dead. First his mother and father and now Uncle Ben. Barely managing to hold back his tears, the teen's enhanced hearing unintentionally picked up chatter from one of the policemen's radios which stated the current location of the perp. Steeling his resolve, Naruto gently pulled away from Aunt May and took of running much to everyone's confusion. It took all his willpower not to response to Aunt May's calls.

After following the kid's disappearing figure, the lead detective took it upon himself to offer the woman some comforting words. "Its okay, ma'ma. Kids always take it hardest, he just have to find away to let it out."

Drying her tears, Aunt May took the man'sword to heart. "Thank you, Captain Stacy."

* * *

**'What are you doing, boy?'**

_'What's right!' _Naruto responded as he leap from roof to roof with a single destination in mind. _'I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he did to Uncle Ben.'_

**'Oh and what exactly does that mean?'**

Allowing his instincts to guide his movements, Naruto tried decipher the fox's greater meaning. _'What do you mean?'_

**'Do you intend to kill the man who wronged your family?'**

Landing on the roof of a building that stood adjective to his destination, Naruto's ruby red eyes stared down at a crowd of police cruisers. _'I..I don't know...' _The teen admitted.

**'Well as you know, the man in the building has little qualms about killing, so you should really figure out where you stand.'**

Before Naruto could began his internal debate the sound of a voice shouting from the surrounded building pulled him from his thoughts. "If I see any of you fucking pigs even move a inch towards this place I start shooting!" Putting aside inner conflict, the super powered teen silently jumped onto the adjacent roof and made his way inside the building.

Once inside, Naruto grabbed a nearby large cloth and drape it around himself before inhaling through his nose. "...Gotcha..." It was quite easy to track a person when they're sweating like there's no tomorrow.

"Fuck..." A quick peak out the window revealed to the murderer that his options were getting slimmer and slimmer. If only that old man didn't try to play hero and kept his mouth shut, he wouldn't be in this situation. As the criminal tried to calm himself the sound of a creaking floorboard caused him to aim his gun at the darkness. "Who ever the hell is out there, I'm giving you one warning, get the hell out of here or-!"

"Or you'll what!? Shoot me!?" Evidently Naruto's shout must have giving the man quite a scare since he immediately started firing his weapon. Effortlessly dodging the bullets, the angered teen quickly covered the distance between him and his uncle's killer. "You have no idea what you've done!" Naruto growled, the only features that the terrified man could see was a pair of eerie glowing red eyes. "I should kill you! No one will miss you, no one. You're scum!

On the outside of the building, Captain Stacy arrived on the scene just in time to witness his main suspect being thrown out of a window. For a moment many of the cops were ready to declare suicide, however, before the criminal hit the ground it as revealed a rope was tied around his waist. As the rest of the officers gathered around the bound and unconscious criminal, Captain Stacy looked above to see the figure jumping away from the scene.

After putting a respectable distance between him and the cops, Naruto sat on the edge of a random building while staring at his clawed hands.

**'You didn't kill him.'**

_'That's not the life my parents or Uncle Ben wanted for me and that's not the life I'm going to live.'_

**'So what are you going to now, boy?'**

Before Naruto could answer the sound if a nearby scream caught his attention. _'With great powers comes great responsibility.' _With that said the teen took off to help while utter a few words. "I do understand, Uncle Ben, I do..."

* * *

**-Hours later-**

With his head held low, New York's newest reluctant hero slowly made his way home after an exhausting night of hunting criminals and saving anyone in need. As Naruto approached his home he looked up to see Mary Jane sitting on his stoop.

"Naruto..." She began softly only to be interrupted.

"How's Aunt May?"

"She's fine." MJ answered. "She's sleeping over my house."

"That's...that's..." Naruto couldn't even finish as a stream of tears began pouring from his eyes. "He's dead, MJ, Uncle Ben is dead because I was being selfish..."

MJ wasted no time in wrapping Naruto in a hug. "This isn't your fault, Naruto, don't you ever think something like that!"

"If only I had listen to you, MJ. I could've...I could've..."

"It going to be okay, Naruto, believe it or not its going to be okay..."

* * *

**-Seven days later-**

"Not a single Quotient Tarantino flick among your movies, MJ." Naruto said in a chiding tone as he combed through his best friend collection of Blu-rays. "I gotta be honest with you, I'm very disappointed." After spending a full day of school hearing just about everyone repeated the phase 'Sorry for your lost' he couldn't wait for the final bell, not that he didn't appreciate the support, because he did. But after he and Aunt May laid Uncle Ben to rest the stares of pity had becoming tiresome and he was ready to move on.

Barely paying any mind to Naruto's comment about her taste in movies, MJ instead choose to absentmindedly toy with a black notebook she held in her hands while thinking about the conversation she and Naruto held prior to coming over her house. "Naruto are...are you sure you want to this?"

Sighing softly at the question, Naruto turned away from MJ's terrible movies in favor of staring at the girl herself. "I am, MJ, and I don't think I've ever been so sure about anything in my life...expect my choice to be a archer in Skyrim, nailed it!"

As nice as it was to hear Naruto regaining his classic sense of humor, Mary Jane wanted to stick to the topic at hand. "No joking, Parker. I want a serious answer right now."

Baby blue meet emerald green as Naruto took one of Mary Jane's hands into his own. "The night that Uncle Ben died he told me that with great powers comes great responsibility; words I attended to spend the rest of my life embracing. So, yeah. I'm sure I want to go down this road."

Mary Jane spent the next ten seconds staring intensely at her whisker marked best friend. "Good!" She chirped before tossing the black note book into Naruto's hand. "Now take a look at this."

Arching a golden brow in curiosity, Naruto began flipping through the notebook. The first couple of pages were filled with sketches of different ninja-like outfits and the rest had an assortments of lists and what looked like calculations. "MJ when did you..."

"The day after you told me about your powers." The redheaded quickly answered. "I figured you'd eventually come around to the idea of being a superhero so I started filling this notebook with things that I thought wold make you a awesome superhero, there hasn't been a single day where I didn't make a entry."

Well that was thoughtful...and a little obsessive. "Alright how about instead of me reading this whole thing you summarize it for me?"

"No problem." Taking the notebook back from Naruto and laying it on her bed to allow them both to see the pages, MJ started with the sketches. "These are the costume designs I had in mind, obviously. I was thinking you could go with a ninja slash animal theme."

**'Oh the irony.' **The fox suddenly said much to Naruto's conclusion.

Making a mental note to question the Kyuubi on that comment later, Naruto continued on with the discussion. "Slash animal theme?"

"Well just being a ninja would be boring and also not good for the public image." While a ninja theme would probably be able to appeal to kids who knew nothing about the profession above the concept of a warrior who fights in the dark the cops themselves might not take to kindly to the idea of a assassin lurking through the streets, hence the need for the animal influence. It'll make Naruto standout from the average concept of a ninja and make he seem more approachable.

It only took a few moments of consideration before Naruto gave MJ the green light. "Okay, I'm cool with the idea but what animal do you got in mind?"

"Do you remember the old nickname I had for you when we were kids?" The redheaded teen asked with a knowing smirk.

"...Fox face..." Though that named got plenty of sour faces from a younger Naruto it would be years later before said blonde realize how accurate his friend's teasing was.

"Yep! I was thinking you could be, like, a ninja fox or fox ninja!"

Naruto could the fox chuckling inside his head. **'I like her.' **He really didn't know how to respond to that. **'Although if she doesn't start using the proper products she'll never get her hair to be a luxurious red like my coat.' **Or that.

"Let's put a pin in that for now and move on to your next idea."

"Gotcha." Mary Jane said as turned to a page that held a list. "When I was Googling ninja stuff I came across this website that sells ninja tools in bulk. Why? I have no idea." She answered with a shrug. "But I did think it would be awesome idea to get you some stuff from this website; they have throwing knives, those cool throwing stars, smoke bombs, ninja wire and a lot of different swords."

"Sounds cool and all, MJ, but a lot of that stuff is used to kill." And there was no way he was going to be killing anyone.

"That's why I was thinking we blunt the edges." That way Naruto could still appear to be a awesome ninja and take out bad guys from a distance and not kill. "How's your accuracy anyway? Do you think you'll need some practice?"

"Nope!" Naruto answered with a grin. "My powers give me awesome hand-eye coronation. The whole Team Fortress Two community thinks I'm a hacker."

"Good...I think." MJ said as turned another page. "Know the miscellaneous stuff, I thinking spy gear."

"Let me stop you right there, MJ" Naruto interrupted. "For this how about just a plan tape recorder. I can already see in the dark, hear super good and track people by their smell. No need for anything extra."

A pout was formed on MJ's face as turned the notebook's page, she had such awesome spy stuff to talk about. "And the last thing I wanted to do was upgrade that computer in your lab into something noteworthy."

Naruto couldn't help but nod his head in agreement, his computer was weak sauce. "As fun as this conversation was MJ, the fact remains we're both hella broke!" And every thing they just finished discussing had to coast a decent amount of money...except the tape record, they could get that cheap. "I mean, how much does all this stuff cost?"

"The special material and equipment I need to make your costume both awesome looking and functional is going to run about; thirty-five hundred."

"What!?"

"The stuff I want to use is the same stuff S.H.I.E.L.D agents use when they're on a mission. Its weather resistance, flame retard, super hard to tear and I want to order a lot of it."

Naruto gave MJ a inquisitive stare before folding his arms. "And just how do you know all this about S.H.I.E.L.D agents?"

"Wikipedia." Was her response.

"Fair enough."

"Like I said before, the ninja stuff will come in bulk. So to make sure it'll be a long time before we have to order more stuff, my suggestion is we spend at least fifteen hundred."

"Of course fifteen hundred, why not fifteen hundred! What else you got for me?"

"Well, I think it'll be good if we have a awesome computer and everyone knows a good one can easily be in the thousands, so I'm going to say; five thousands. So in total we are going to need around; ten thousands bucks."

Staring at MJ with a deadpanned expression, Naruto checked the cloak on his phone to see the time. "Hmmm, Christmas is just a couple of months away. Lets just see how generous Santa will be this year because I see no other way we can make so much money!"

"Despair not Naruto Benjamin Parker for I, Mary Jane Watson, has found a way!" The redheaded announced in a heroic tone. "My uncle, well, he suffers from a crippling gambling addiction." Before Naruto could get a word out, MJ stopped him in his tracks. "Don't feel bad, he's an asshole who abandoned his pregnant girlfriend. Anyway, last time he visited my dad I overheard them talking about how some guy took home twenty-five grand after winning a couple of underground fights. And I happen to wrote down the place's address and secret password."

Naruto quickly raised a hand to stop MJ before she could finish."Pump you brakes, Strawberry shortcake, are you saying what I think you sating?"

"If you thinking I'm about to suggest you enter a couple of fights then yes." This time MJ raised her hand to keep Naruto's mouth shut. "And before you say anything, you have to realize I'm not asking you to use your powers to cheat at some community sponsored neighborhood event. These guys are criminals, Naruto, when they're not beating the snot out of each other for money they're probably intimidating old store owners or something."

"Uhh, I actually have no problem doing this, I just wanted to say let's add some lab equipment to the list."

With no warning, MJ launched herself at Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. "Naruto you're going better than Captain America!"

"Heh, That's the most unpatriotic thing I've ever heard..."

**Done and done.**

**Well Naruto has embraced the idea of using his powers for the greater good, So I guess you can say the story officially starts next chapter!**

**Also as I'm sure you guys noted, I made MJ the driving force behind Naruto's hero persona. I want her to have a bigger role other than the girl who keep putting herself in unnecessary danger.**

**Food for thought: Why is the fox being tight lipped about how it got sealed inside Naruto? Why wasn't Naruto being effected by the fox's chakra when he confronted Uncle Ben's killer? Why isn't the strange circumstances Richard found Naruto being addressed?**

**Well I know all this!**

**Please review!  
**


	4. Dirty Money

**Yo! New chapter for you guys to read. I hope you and enjoy and ****review but before that questions!**

**Cerulean**** Knight: Naruto won't blunt all his blades, he'll keep a few sharp kunai and if that fails, he has his claws. And concerning his costume, I don't think rabbit ears would look intimidating nor do I see the need to give him a tail, they'll both be impractical. And Naruto's lab won't be Fantastic Four or Tony Stark hi-tech, stuff like that cost billions and he does not have billions.**

**Raidenensho: I like your idea but I already know what I'm going to go with for Naruto's costume.**

**ndavid: English please? I don't speak Spanish and I have no idea what your review said. **

**Starlaster: I can see where you got your idea that I made Ben's death into a afterthought but I'll just agree to disagree. To be honest, I'm kinda sleepy and don't feel like explaining myself.**

**RoyalTwinFangs: Naruto's costume will not be kill me orange and it'll be revealed soon. Also Harry's situation will be properly addressed.**

**Anymore question, ask them in the review or PM me. I'm pretty good at responded fast.**

**Okay, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything!**

**Chapter 3: Dirty money.**

"I knew we'd see some crazy stuff, but this..." Mary Jane muttered quietly to Naruto as they shared a front row view of two bloody and bruised men trying to beat each other senseless, around them were troops of people screaming bloody murder for the fight to end in their desired outcome. After donning some disguises and following their ill gotten instructions the two found themselves standing in a dimly lit basement of some random restaurant that was located in middle of Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan along with a dozens of other people.

Using a simple blonde wig and dark glass to hide her natural features, MJ turned her eyes away from the brutality and on to Naruto. While her disguise was very simplistic, she cut no comers in helping Naruto veil his appearance; temporary black dye, green contacts and of course makeup to hide his whisker birthmarks, since he would be the one in the lime light extra precautions were taken to ensure no one could recognize him on the street. "This place is like the mall on Black Friday." There wasn't much she could do to keep the nervousness out of her voice, sure Naruto was endowed with superpowers but that didn't stop her for being a slightly anger at herself for putting her best friend in this position. Willing herself to look back at the fight, she couldn't help but cringe at the sight of a unconscious man ungracefully hitting the bare concert floor below them. "Oh God.." MJ said as she thoughtlessly wrapped her arms around one of Naruto's.

Glancing at the girl attached to his arm, Naruto pulled her in a little closer to help ensure he it'll be okay. "First off, there's no place on earth that can get worse than a Black Friday shopping day and second of all, don't worry I got this in the bag." Even standing on the sidelines, Naruto was still easily able to telegraph each move that was made and think of a proper counter for it. By no means was Naruto a accomplished martial artist, in fact when his was thirteen he took karate for a total of two hours before he decided he wanted out, however after running some test on himself he discovered that his brain had the ability to process and react to things forty times greater than that of a ordinary person's. "But just to let you know beforehand, I'm going to be taking a more than a few hits along the course of this thing."

"Why?" From what she could remember from that time in the alley there's no way these guys could touch Naruto if he didn't want them to, so why unnecessarily get punched when he can just breeze through and get the cash.

"Think about it, some new guy comes in from nowhere and oneshot all of his opponents without taking a single hit himself. I doubt they'll reward me with a shiny first place trophy." And even when he does purposely get punch he'll have to consciously roll with the blows to make sure his enhanced durability doesn't break anyone fist. "Don't worry, it'll all work out. Just go find the bookie, sign me up and place our five hundred dollar bet." A part of Naruto was still hurting because the five hundred they were using came from pawing his classic Autobots collection. _'I'll be back for you soon Optimus Prime...'_

"So what's your alias going to be?" MJ asked, using his real was out of the question, who knew what kind of connections these guys had so it was better to be safe than sorry. "How about something tough like Bone Crusher or Rampage."

A knowing grin made its way onto Naruto's face as he began applying tape onto his hands in preparation for his oncoming fight "I've already got the perfect name." He said with complete confidence, at this point there was nothing that could deter him from his choice. "Clown-baby."

"Nope. That's not going to be your name." Mary Jane stated, there was no way she was going to agree to that idiotic title no one could take seriously. "Be serious and pick something or I'm going to pick it for you."

"Sorry MJ, but I'm not budging on Clown-baby." Naruto said as he crossed his arms as if the gesture showed his resolve to keep the name Clown-baby.

MJ couldn't help but try to get some background on Naruto's dumb name. "You mean like a baby clown?"

"No, no, no." Naruto repeated as he shook his head. "Not a baby clown, a Clown-ba...It's like a baby...it's like a clown that is a bab..."

MJ had to stop him with a raise of her hand. "Y'know what? Its a dumb name pure in simple."

"Its underdog name." Naruto argued. "Whose going to bet on someone name Baby...I mean Clown-Baby!"

"I don't know what you got going on up in that head of yours, Naruto, but this is not a good idea."

**'She's right, it isn't.'**

"Hey, I'm about to participate in some no hold barred fights, it would be appreciated if you guys stop judging me!"

_'You guys' _MJ mentally noted, as in more than one? "Fine, you win. I'll go enter your dumb name." No use in dragging out the argument, she learned a long time ago her best friend could be as stubborn as mule.

Pleased that he got his way, Naruto watched with a grin as MJ walked away to go place the bet. _'So what do you think about all this, possible figment of my imagination?'_

**'Boy, I am as real as the air you are breathing!' **The fox growled out in annoyance. **'And what does my opinion matter to you? Not it wouldn't be worth hearing because it is.'**

Was that last part even necessary? _'Well according to you, we're going to be together for a long time..."_

**'That is until the day comes when I rip myself free from your pitiful body.'**

_'Riiiight, well until then I figure we should make some kind of attempt to be decent towards each other.' _Why needlessly be at each other's throat when they can treat their usual situation as a partnership.

**'And this is your attempt at gaining my favor? By asking for my take on your foolish path to become a hero?'**

_'Well I would offer to buy you some hot wings at Buffalo Wild Wings, but, you see my problem here...'_

**'Idiot.'**

Pulling away from the mental conversation, Naruto noticed MJ was returning with the betting ticket in hand. "How'd everything go?" The disguised Parker asked.

"Clown-baby, still a dumb name, is all signed up and scheduled to fight next." Mary Jane informed Naruto. "Now the real question is, are you ready to do this?"

"MJ," Naruto began with a superior smirk. "I'll have you know, I watched not only Transporter one and two but also three. So yeah, I think it'd be safe to say I'm more than ready." Nothing like preparing for action by copying Jason Statham moves in the mirror, not that he did that... "How many fights do you think I need before we can leave, this place starting to make my skin crawl."

"Your skin is crawling?" MJ repeated in annoyance. "The guy to girl ratio in here is ten to two." Which meant she was receiving unwanted attention. "You'll just have to win enough fights that'll net us ten grand."

"Well that put things in perspectives..." Naruto said sarcastically, but in the end he wasn't worried, he knew his ingenious Clown-baby plan was going to pay off in a big way.

**'The only thing that idiotic name is going to get you is mocked.'**

'_That's exactly what I'm expecting.'_

**'You truly believe you've stricken gold with your dumb plan, don't you?'**

Mary Jane couldn't help but stare at Naruto with a arched brow. _'Is he holding a conversation with himself in his head?' _Judging by his shifting facial features it look as though he's reacting to his on thoughts. Turning her attention away from her friend, she noted the current fight just ended and the host was getting ready to announce the next fight. "Hey, I think you're up." MJ said as she jabbed a elbow into Naruto's side to end his inner monologue or whatever he was doing.

"Bout time." Rolling his shoulders, Naruto began making his way through a booing crowd with a grin on his face. "It's Clown-baby's time you bastards!" He yelled mockingly to everyone as he ignored the insults that were being directed at his name. Once inside the circle the crowd made for the fighters, Naruto started shadow boxing while doing a spot on Ali impression. "To my opponent, I'm going to offer him a little fair warning! My friend, I'm going to hit you so hard you're grandchild's in-laws will say ouch!"

_'Is it just me or is he enjoying this?' _Despite the fact that most people who know him personally would scribe him to be something a kin to a recluse, Naruto isn't a shy a guy. In fact he always found bottled up emotions dumb and preferred to talk rather than contemplate.

Ignoring the dumbly named fighter, the announcer continued on with his job. "And now we have The Russian!" On that call, a tall blonde haired man entered the circle dressed in a white shirt with red stripes, a pair of blue jeans and finally some boots. Judging from the crowds' reaction, just about everyone had their money on him. "Two minutes, people, you have two minutes to place your bets! Because once the first punch is thrown you better you hope your gut likes you!" The fight club's security was barely able to stop the crowd from tackling the bookie.

_'Awesome.' _Naruto thought, there's no way anyone would trust someone with the name 'Clown-baby' to get a win over this monster of a man. Gaining a false look of regret, Naruto attempted to start a friendly back and forth. " Hey big guy, you mind straying away from my bread and butter when the bell rings?"

"Bread and butter?" The massive human being repeated, if his alias didn't give away his nationality the heavy Russian accent he spoke in sure did. "What is this bread and butter you speak of?"

"My face." Naruto explained while waving a hand in front of said face. "This is my bread and butter."

The Russian began chuckling before he set his eyes on back on his much smaller opponent. "Ah, you have made me laugh, little America, and for that, I break everything but your bread and butter."

"Wow, thanks a lot, Zangeif. I'll be sure to pass it forward."

Once the two minutes were up it was time for the fight to began. "Now, listen up. Just don't kill the other guy. Now fight!"

"That's all!?" Naruto shouted as he could feel his 'animal instinct' telling him to avoid The Russian's charge. After avoiding a bone crushing bear hug, the disguised teen began making a show of barely escape the soviet's punches, he needed to put on a good show to sell the performance.

"You're very quick, Little American." The Russian noted. "But once I catch you, I break your legs."

Confident that he got his point across, Naruto finally decided to go on the offensive, keeping in mind to watch his strength, a fist flew into The Russian's gut. _'Holy crap! What the hell is this guy made of!?' _Holding back or not, Naruto's fist was meet with ample resistance. _'There's no way this guy is normal!' _He thought as the scruff of his shirt was grabbed.

"You hit hard. But not hard enough." With little to no effort, the communist fighter, threw his opponent over the crowd and into basement's concrete wall.

It took all of Naruto's will power to stop his body from adjusting itself in mid-air. _'And I'm the one holding back.' _Though the attack was nothing more than minor annoyance thanks to the teen's super durability, he pretended to struggle to stand up for the benefit of the cheering horde.

Wearing a smile on his face, The Russian walked through the separating crowd and towards his opponent. "You are broken, no?"

"Not yet, I'm still standing." Naruto answered in a feign pained voice.

"For a person with the name Clown-baby, you are tough." The complement was followed up with a punch.

"Hey, I thought we agreed you'd stay away from the bread and butter!" Naruto yelled as he dodged a punch to the face, over his shoulder, The Russian's hand easily went through the wall's concrete. "And just for that!" Allowing himself to tap more into more of his strength, Naruto kicked The Russian's left leg from underneath him forcing the larger man to take a knee. "Now eat this!" A haymaker accompanied that shout.

The crowd went silent as The Russian slumped over seemingly unconscious. _'Please do not tell me he over did it.'_ Mary Jane worriedly thought, she'd gotten a brief glance at how strong Naruto was when she convinced him to lift a car so she understood the dangers of him using to much of his strength during a fight.

Still in character, Naruto began shaking the hand used to punch The Russian. "That's what happens, man. That's what happens." As Naruto was ready to call the fight in his favor a tingling sensation on the base of his neck told him otherwise.

Faster than anyone could expect out of a guy his size, The Russian snapped upward and enveloped the teen in a bear hug. "That punch, that was a good punch. A break you for real now." He said before applying pressure.

The pained look on Naruto's face was not being faked. _'Damn, Ivan has a tough grip!' _

**'Do something you idiot, despite what you may think, this man can hurt you.'**

_'No shit!' _He was starting to appropriately feel like a lemon right about now. After rearing his head back, Naruto attempted to stun the man with a vicious headbutt. The desperation move seemed to work since Naruto could feel the grip loosing. "Hands off the goods!" He yelled as he forcefully removed The Russian's arms. _'Ugh, t__here isn't really a winner when a headbutt is used.' _Figuring the big guy wasn't going to give him a better opportunity, Naruto rushed the dazed man and jumped up to hit him with a lariat. _  
_

_'Come on, Naruto, finish this!' _MJ thought, the more this dragged on the more Naruto ran the risk of actually getting hurt by that giant of a man.

After hitting The Russian with a jumping clothesline, Naruto was back on his feet in a millisecond. _'That ain't gonna do it.' _Walking over towards the downed man with the intent of finishing the fight, teen drew into his strength to ensure his next punch knock the man clean out. "GG, buddy."

While the majority of the crowd choose to gape of at 'Clown-baby' standing over the unconscious communist, MJ made her way over to the bookie. "Hi there," She said, drawing the shocked man away from the upset. "I bet on Clown-baby and I'm here to collect my cash."

Ten thousand. That was all the two needed to ensure they could afford everything they wanted to buy, however, thanks to a large amount of people doubting The Russian could lose, the two teen's take was a whooping thirty-five grand. Now thirty-five thousands dollars burning a hole in her pocket, Mary Jane pushed her way through the crowd and grabbed Naruto. "Time to go."

"Don't have to fight a couple of other guys to make sure we got enough money?" Naruto asked as MJ lead him towards the exit.

"Oh, we got enough." MJ said with a knowing smile, this larger than expected sum was going to allow her to make use of some of her side ideas.

"So my 'Clown-baby' idea worked like a charm." Naruto concluded, he knew it would.

The moment Mary Jane opened her mouth to discredit her best friend's claim she immediately stopped herself from speaking. Why not allow him two victories in one night.

* * *

**- two weeks later, Naruto's lab-**

"Eureka, I've done it!" An excited Naruto shouted as his hard work finally bore some workable results. Dangling from the ceiling above him was thin but durable strand of a web-like substance that was allowing Naruto to hang upside down. "No, not me. We did it dad." Before he could even read, Naruto had been staring at his father's formula for molecular adhesive trying to make heads or tails of it, it would be after years of studying science and a bit of the money him and MJ made in the fight club before he can finish it. Working on the project always made him feel closer to his dad in spirit but to finish it... _'Uncle Ben would've loved to see this...'_

But new to use chemicals weren't the only thing Naruto's lab gained; his old computer was replaced with a one he was saw on Stark industries website, the mass of ninja gear was hidden various boxes that were marked 'science stuff' and he also purchased a lot more lab gear to make his basement look a little more official.

After winning the money, Naruto and Mary Jane was forced to jump through a series hoops to ensure none of the things they purchased with their new found wealth could be traced back to them. A number of prepaid credit cards, fake names, fake IP addresses and unoccupied homes were used in their online shopping spree. And as they awaited the arrival of their things, Naruto used a simple hoodie and face mask as his temporary costume when he patrolled Queens at night.

Releasing his hold on the web, Naruto landed on his feet and walked over to his desk. _'Maybe I can use this stuff to get around the city faster. Oh, I can make sticky __grenades!'_ A grin was plastered on Naruto's face as he considered all the doors that just became open. As Naruto sinisterly rubbed his hands together the feeling of a vibrating phone pulled him away from his heroic scheming. "Who could that be?" A quick look at the phone's screen revealed the image of a unprepared Mary Jane eating a chili dog, she hated that picture with a passion. "Yello?" He said as he answered the phone.

The conversation didn't last very long as MJ quickly said her piece. _"My place now!" _And with that she hung up.

"Apparently she wants me to come to her basement." Once all of his equipment was away, Naruto left out his basement's cellar door and effortless jumped over the wooden fence that separated his and MJ's backyards.

The moment Naruto landed on the Watson's property he was greeted with the sight of his redheaded friend dressed in a pair of short shorts, a loose shirt and her hair was tired into a long ponytail. "Well, hello Mr. Parker."

Finding the will not to stare blankly at Mary Jane's legs, Naruto returned her greeting. "Hello to you too, Ms. Watson. Its been quite a while." A byproduct of the money.

"Indeed it has been." MJ said with a Cheshire grin. "But for a good reason. Follow me, I'm about to blow your mind."

With his curiosity aroused, Naruto followed MJ into her home. ""What'd ya got for me?" Once they were inside, Naruto couldn't help but compare MJ's basement to a sewing room; hung all around the place was the special fabric they ordered, the table held stronger the average sewing machines, an assortment of dyes and other items. "Whoa, you've been working hard..."

"Understatement of the year." Mary Jane idly commented while patting the top of a large chest. "Check it out." After popping the chest open, she reached in withdrew dark-red and black colored costume.

"Is that?"

"It is." MJ said with no shortness of pride in her voice.

**Done and done.**

**Next chapter will be Naruto's true emergence into the world of Superheroes and conflicts. From this point on, things will not get easier. Look I'm sleepy, please ****review.**

**P.S: Don't ask about my others in the review section.**


	5. Big Time Superhero!

**A/N A know this isn't my most popular story, but damn it'd be a lie if I didn't say I'm having fun writing it. Also people, come on, let me break a hundred reviews this chapter.**

**Also before I get to question I have some other stuff to address. How come know one is calling out all the Easter eggs I leave in this story!? Example; Clown-baby, that was Mac's fighting name on Always sunny in Philadelphia. Plus I leave a lot of other stuff. Do you guys want me to start posting all the Easter eggs at end of the chapter?  
**

**Anyway, Questions!**

**XxprojectfoxX: That, my good friend, will be revealed this chapter!**

**Unnatural**** Reader: You too will also have your answer this chapter.**

**King of Nightmares and Dragons: This chapter bro.**

**Cerulean****Knight: I won't go into detail why Mary Jane can't become She-Venom at this moment because the answer will spoil upcoming events in the story. MJ won't be utterly defenseless and I'll reveal why later, but don't expect a badass chick who can overcome a super villain single handily. And Naruto won't have any type of super hi-tech lab, he's a high school kid trying to juggle two lives. Plus, I find stories when the hero seems to have everything he could ever want and need annoying.**

**Jutsu80: No characters from the Naruverse will be making a appearance. It wouldn't make sense in the context of this story.**

**RasenShuriken92: The costume will be revealed this chapter and of course Gwen Stacy will be making a appearance in the near future. **

**RoyalTwinFangs: Batman Arkham Origins style, huh? I've planed for a few occasions when Naruto collects the spoils of victory.**

**And random person, I will update my other stories when I do!**

** Please help me reach 100 reviews this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 4: Big Time Superhero! **

**-Daily Bugle-**

Standing in the middle of the highly esteemed Daily Bugle's newsroom was the editor in chief himself, John Jonah Jameson holding a copy of his competitor's newspaper 'New York Globe'. "Well, let's just see what the distinguished competition has for their headline this morning..." He said loud enough to bring all the movement to a grinding halt.

Once all attention was on him, Jameson lifted the paper for everyone to see. '**Hooded Hero patrols Queens' **was the paper's headline article.

"Huh, that's interesting." Jameson calmly commented as he sat aside the 'New York Globe' to grab a issue of 'The New York Journal'. "And's let's see what the 'Journal' decided to run this morning. **Teenage Ninja Among Us!" **Setting aside another of his competitors' papers, this time the Daily Bugle owner grabbed one of his own. "And...what, pray tell, did the company I built up with my own two hands go with this fine morning? Hmm...The highly beloved Osborn family has a terrible month." Judging by his voice, everyone could anticipate what was coming next. "A crap story. You people allowed a crap story on to my headline when all my competitors are talking about what the people really care about!"

Next to Jonah stood Joseph 'Robbie' Robertson the Bugle's second in commanded and also the only person who can stand being in the presence of a ranting Jameson. "J.J, calm down, the Osborn story was a good one." Robbie said, defending their paper's headline. "Better than some story about some guy pretending to be a ninja running around Queens. In New York, you don't need a newspaper to find that kind of crazy." Its basically on every city block.

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie..." Jonah began while shaking his head in disappointment. "There's a guy...there's guy out there dressing up like ninja and fighting crime. That's not just normal crazy, that's newspaper selling crazy! I want to know his name! I want to know his horoscope!" At this point, Jameson began pacing through the newsroom while keeping his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "I want to know if all the rumors are true; can he really walk up walls, dodge bullets, turn invisible, shoot laser beams out of his eye! Is he a Mutant? Is this some guy who has been training all his life to do stuff like this?" Stopping in his tracks, Jameson zoned in on his lead reporter, Ben Urich.

"Yes, Jonah?" Ben dully said, even though he was already well aware of what was coming it didn't make him any less annoyed.

"Urich, I want you to get your ass over to Queens and follow up on all the stories about this guy." Jameson informed his top reporter. "All the eyewitnesses say this guy is a teenager, I want to know if that's bull or not. Girls and young women will go crazy if they know there's someone around their age group running around with superpowers."

Urich made a quick attempt to tell his boss this was a waste of his time. "But Jonah, I'm working on the..."

"The Kingpin." Jameson interrupted. "I know, but you can hand him his big fat head on a platter any other day, Ben. If you haven't dug up anything on the Murdock case by now, you probably aren't going to.

"But..."

"You know that little tag line you add to your name when we print your articles, 'Star Reporter'. Well, that's what I pay you to be so be it!" Raising his voice once more for the whole newsroom to hear, Jameson continued on. "I want to know everything there is to know about this ninja kid. I'm telling you all...I smell it! This is our new O.J. Hero or villain. Con artist or crook. People won't...they won't be able to get enough of him one way or another." Taking a cigar out of pocket, Jameson lit it paying little mind to the no smoking signs that hung around the room. "In fact, right this second...I bet that little creepy is up to something that'll be our headline tomorrow."

* * *

**-Midtown high-**

It was lunch time in Midtown high and currently Naruto Parker was occupying a nearly empty table while awaiting his redheaded best friend to make it though the lunch line. The wait was long as Naruto saw her entering the cafeteria with a trey in hand. "Yo, MJ!" The grinning blonde shouted as he waved her over. The moment she sat down it was show and tell time. "Check it out!" Naruto said as he lowered both of his sleeves to give Mary Jane a look at the devices he built last night. "Cool, huh?"

With a arch brow, Mary Jane stared at the two hi-tech watches that Naruto was wearing on the back of his wrists. "Um, are you wearing two watches for you can tell time twice as hard?" Given the pride in his voice she could tell he built them, but for what purpose escaped her.

"No." Naruto deadpanned. "They're mechanical spinnerets I created."

"Spinnerets?" MJ repeated, she didn't even try to mask the confusion in her voice. "What are those for?"

"Well, if you remember the adhesive liquid I was telling you about, this things were built to let me use it in virtually any situations when my hands are free. To be honest, I haven't a really had a chance to field test it but according to my calculations, one cartridge of fluid can equal up to twenty miles." He really couldn't help but be proud of his invention, its like him and his dad combined forces to make the spinnerets possible.

MJ matched Naruto's smile as she placed one of her hands over his. "Those are super cool, Naruto, buuuut, why not web-shooters instead of mechanical spinnerets. It feels like you're making it more complicated than it needs to be."

"Hmph, I'll have you know I was doing a poll and web-shooters were leading anyone."

MJ simple rolled eyes and choose to not comment. "Anyway Naruto, I really wish you would have told me about this things beforehand. Now I have to make some more adjustments to your costume." It wasn't like his outfit was made out of plain cloth, you can't just poke holes in the material and go on with your day.

Gaining a sheepish grin, Naruto made to apologizes for not keeping Mary Jane up to date but was interrupted by a frantic Liz. "You guys, Harry's here!"

Not another word was needed as Naruto and MJ hopped up from the table to follow Liz to their mutual friend. There wasn't a person in Midtown High who hasn't heard about all the misfortunes that befell the Osborn family in the past month.

As the group of three neared Harry, none were surprised to see a crowd surrounding the wealthy student.

Forces his way through the horde of students with MJ and Liz in tow, Naruto tried to see what condition his friend was in. "Yo, Harry are you okay? Me and MJ tried to call you but no one knew how to get in touch with you." Well they were when they weren't figuring out superhero stuff.

"Why were you trying to do that?" Harry asked calmly.

"What!?" Naruto couldn't help but be taking back with how sincere Harry's question sounded. He's there friend, why wouldn't they worried?

Brushing off Harry's odd behavior, Mary Jane attempted to get a word in. "Oh Harry, we're so sorry to hear about what happened to your parents."

"Are you?"

Now Naruto was beginning to become annoyed at Harry's attempts to brush off his friends. "Why the hell are you acting like this, man? We were worried."

"Why? I'm not dead." Still Harry reacted like he was flying on autopilot.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto tried once more to reach his friend. "I know you're not dead. I just...I just know what you're going through.

"Do you?"

"Yes, I..." And there it was, that tingling sensation that always seemed to go off whenever something dangerous was about to happen. Acting on pure instinct, Naruto grab both MJ and Liz and hit the deck.

The odd looks Naruto's action gained lasted only for a few milliseconds as a loud explosion suddenly rung out and violently shook the school's halls. The hallway was utterly silent as everyone looked around in fear and confusion.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." Naruto heard a terrified Liz repeat, just as he tired to calm her down his 'animal instincts' went off once more. "Oh God!" Liz screamed as another explosion occurred.

Not long after the second explosion a mass of students and teachers could be seen and heard running down the hall with a wall of fire behind them. "Naruto..." MJ said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, I know. Help Liz out, she froze up."

Giving Naruto a quick understanding nod, MJ wrapped an arm around Liz and joined the fleeing crowd, taking only a brief second to look at Naruto.

"Okay, gotta get to my locker..." That's were his backpack was and his backpack contained his costume. "Go time!" Charging through the fire, Naruto made a beeline towards his locker.

* * *

Once Mary Jane helped her get past, Liz finally began showing signs of life. "Tha...Thanks MJ, I was so scared." That was obvious by the fear that lingered in voice.

"No problem, Liz." MJ said with a small smile.

Now that Liz was done freaking out it seems Harry decided to take her place. "He's coming for me! He's coming for me!" The teen was visible shaking in fear.

Multiple sets of eyes locked on to Harry. Who's coming for you, Harry?" Flash asked.

Before Harry could stumble another word out everyone's attention was directed else where when a shout of 'Heads up!' was heard.

Looking upward, the students and staff of Midtown high were reward with a full view of New York's newest costume hero leaping over them. The main parts of his costume, meaning the torso and legs, were both formfitting and colored a dark-red while the gloves, boots and the utility belt around his waist were a simple black. As for his facial features they were hidden by a combination of a ninja mask and hood that was attached to the bodysuit's shoulders, both were also dark-red except two triangular black ears that were attached to the hood. The only visible feature of the teen were a set of slitted red eyes.

"The Wild-Fox is coming through!"

_'What are you doing out here, Naruto?' _MJ wondered as she watched Naruto jump through a window.

* * *

The moment Naruto landed in the school's smoke filled halls he immediately felt droplets water from the sprinkler system hit the surface of his costume. _'Boy, MJ wasn't kidding, this thing really is water resistant.' _Putting aside how comfortable his costume is for later, Naruto recommitted himself to the task at hand. "Anyone in here in need of rescuing!?" According to his advanced hearing their was at least one person still walking around the wrecked school, and whom ever it was had heavy footsteps.

Emerging from the smoke was a hulking green skinned figure clad in a tattered purple cloak and pants. It's head was filled with pointed spikes and the eyes glowed a sickly yellow.

"Whoa, its Xergiok the Goblin king!" Naruto said jokingly as slid into a fighting stance, his animal instincts were going nuts. "Don't spank my ham, bro!"

**"NYYRRAAA!" **Accompanying the beast's roar was fist full of fire.

Easily dodging the fiery attack, Wild-Fox quickly relocated himself behind the green creature. "What!? You don't watch Adventure Time?" Before the Goblin could make another attempt to attack he was stopped in his tracks by a strong right to the kidneys. "Its a funny show." Grabbing a handful of cloak, Naruto slung the creature into a wall of lockers. "Now before we end up going into a full conversation about Cartoon Networks line up, I think you should stay down and wait for the cops to haul you to the crazy house."

**'You sure are being talkative, boy.' **The Kyuubi noted.

Maintaining his fighting stance, Naruto mentally responded to the fox's comment. _'It's either talk trash or pee my pants.' _The young hero admitted, this wasn't like fighting some punk kids, this was a full on battle between two super powered individuals and Naruto was nervous.

**"YAARRGGG!" **That in his animal instincts were all Wild-Fox needed to dive out of the way of a flamethrower-like stream of fire.

"Hey, hey, hey! Careful with that stuff, you're going to burn my clothes!" Naruto yelled as he attached himself to a wall. "If you're going to thrown stuff I think its fair I return to favor!" Reaching into one of his pockets his utility belt held, the ninja-like hero withdrew four blunted kunai knives. "I'm hoping this hurt!" The small blunted missiles flew through the air and hit their target spot on in he temple.

The moment Naruto saw the Goblin stumble he lunged forward with his fist cocked back. "Say night-night!" But before the hero's attack could land home, he found his arm clutch between one of the Goblin's massive hands. "Y'know, I really wasn't trying to punch you or anything. I was going for a high five."

**"RRRAAGGGHHH!" **After roaring in his face, the green creature attempted to launch his captured target out the window he came through.

"No, no, no, noooo!" Naruto yelled as he neared the window, however, just in the nick of time he was able to grab the ceiling above and stop himself. "Stick'em powers for the win!" Too bad for the fox themed hero his small victory was short lived as his animal instincts kicked into action.

Charging towards the teen with a obvious bone to pick was the Goblin. His eyes seemed to glow brighter as both his hands became engulfed in fire.

For a moment, everything seemed to slow down in Naruto's eyes as he assessed the situation. _'Fuck! Narrow hall, two fireballs ready to launch, no cover in sight!' _Reaching into his one of his utility belt's larger pockets, he retrieved a egg-like object that fit perfectly in the palm of his right hand. "Smile for me chuckles!" He yelled right before throwing one of his web-grenades.

Just like their intended purpose, they exploded in a sticky mess, cocooning the Goblin's entire upper body.

Though the Goblin was stopped in his tracks, Naruto was still forced to jump out the window due to his opponent discharging the two fireballs the moment the web-grenades impacted. After a display of mid-air acrobatics, The Wild-Fox landed daintily on the school's lawn much to a roaring crowds approval.

**'Idiot,' **Naruto heard the fox say in his head. **'You just made these sitting targets available targets.' **Not that he cared, but if it's host was going to do this stupid hero thing he should do it right.

_'Damn it!' _Naruto mentally cursed as he took a brief moment to look back at the crowd. The best thing to do now is go back into the school and try to lead the Goblin out of the other exit before it get's the idea to join him outside. With that in mind, Naruto intended to return to the smoke filled halls but soon found the act useless.

Bulldozing he way through the Midtown high's brick wall was of course the Goblin. Still, his upper body was covered in webbing and he wasn't the least bit happy about the situation, in fact he's down right steaming, literally. Smoke was currently arise from his form.

"Hey, instead of fighting how about we talk this situation away?" While keeping the Goblin focus exclusively on his person, Naruto slowly unaligned himself with the brave onlookers. "I know and you know this school would be doing everyone a favor by putting a microwave into the cafeteria, but this isn't the right way to get your point across."

From where MJ stood, she along with hundreds of others watched as costumed hero dodge every attack the green creature sent his way. _'Is it wrong I'm totally finding Naruto hot in this light?' _Before Mary Jane could delve deeper into the those thoughts the sound of police sirens demanded her attention. _"This either really, really good or very, very bad!' _She had no clue what the NYPD arrival meant her best friend.

Putting their respective training to work, blue coat, S.W.A.T, and plain clothes officers quickly made a protective perimeter around the civilians and trained their weapons onto the battling pair. "Stop what you are doing or will take action!" One officer with a bullhorn yelled.

_'That's not good!' _Figuring it won't be long before the Goblin turns his sights onto the policemen, Naruto used his agility and speed to get behind the beast in place him in something akin to a choke hold. "If you thought those blunted knives I threw earlier hurt them I'm betting you won't like bullets. So do me a solid and go to sleep!"

**"PRRRKKKKKK!" **It roared as it violently flailed around in a attempt to loosen the hero's grip. **"PRRRRKKKK!"**

"You can sing as many Selena Gomez songs as you please, but I'm not letting go!"For a moment the Goblin stop flailing around and Naruto thought his sleeper hold was start to effect. The tingling sensation on the base of his neck would put a end to those thoughts, thanks to the fact his costume was made to handle extreme conditions he had no idea that the Goblin's skin was rapidly heating up, that is until flames started to pop up in his field of vision. "Crap!" He yelled while release his hold on the beast, he didn't know that limits of his costume nor was he interested in testing them.

The moment his unwanted passenger was gone, the snarling Goblin-like creature quickly turned around and punched the hero in the chest, sending him flying into a S.W.A.T van.

Wild-Fox's impact was so harsh, the van actually fell onto its side the moment the costume teen's body hit the metal.

Mary Jane was forced to cover her mouth with both hands to keep herself from screaming out in concern.

"Gonna feel that in the morning..." Wild-Fox muttered to himself as he climbed to his feet, a action that got multiple guns pointed at his head. "Oh come on!"

"Don't move you Mutant freak or I'm going to blow you straight to the hell you and your kind came from!"

As much as Naruto wanted to bop the guy for being a stupid raciest he two reason not too; one that wouldn't be a good way to build a decent relationship with the NYPD and two and most importantly the Goblin is getting away! "Get those things outta my face, I have to stop that guy before he hurts anyone!"

"No!" The bigot officer yelled while placing his service weapon on the costume teen's hooded head. "We have to stop you before you hurt anyone!"

While getting shot didn't sound very attractive, Naruto knew these everyday guys weren't going to be enough to take down the green creature without suffering unneeded casualties. So with that in mind, young hero quickly jumped into the air and quickly used one of his smoke bombs to cover his escape. "Sorry guys but I got a job to do, yours!" Using his speed and jumping abilities, Naruto was easily able to keep pace with the Goblin.

Trailing in the sky behind the super powered beings were two NYPD helicopters.

As Naruto followed the Goblin into the more heavily populated part of Queens he was starting to really regret not informing MJ about his web-shooters, they would've come in handy in this situation. "Hey don't just leave me like this!" Naruto shouted as he jump skyward to meet the creature mid-air. "I thought we were really starting to connect!" Speaking of connections, the teen's gloved fist landed a devastating blow on the Goblin's jaw.

**"PPPRRRRKKKEEEERRR!" **Taking the hit like a champ, the Goblin grabbed red-black clad hero's still extended arm and flung him towards the ground.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!"

**'Do something, idiot!'**

"Right, something!" Quickly grabbing two web-grenades, Naruto threw them towards the ground just in time to create a landing zone that wasn't going to ensure him broken bones. Once he hit web covered ground, Naruto took a quick second to think back to his time spent in the air._ 'Was it me or did that guy just try to say Parker?'_

**'What I do know is that your prey is escaping.' **But secretively, the fox also believed the green creature was trying to say Parker.

Wasting no more time, Naruto quickly climbed the nearest in tallest building he could find to get eyes back on his target. As he scanned the area he soon felt a powerful gust of wind push against him, glancing towards the source the young hero wasn't surprised to see two helicopters.

Using a harness to keep him safely in the aircraft, a sharpshooter trained a M4 assault rifle onto the costume clad teen. "Freeze right now!" He used the helicopter's p.a system to carry his voice over the whirling blades.

No animal instincts warning him of danger meant the sharpshooter wasn't going to shoot, at least not yet. Ignoring the chopper for the moment, Naruto devoted himself once more to finding the Goblin, it wasn't long before he caught sight of the beast heading towards the Queensboro bridge. "We can't have that now can we?" Paying little mind to the shouts of halt that were being sent his way, Naruto took off after the Goblin.

The chase only lasted for a few short minutes and ended on one of the Queensboro bridge's pillars. "Must we continue this same song and dance!?" Naruto shouted as he got into his fighting stance. "Just tell me right now, who are you taking to the prom!?"

**"PAAAARRRKKKKEEERRRR!" **That in a flurry of fireballs was Wild-Fox's answer.

_'Okay, he totally said Parker that time!' _Naruto internally panicked as he used a series of leaps and rolls to avoid the fireballs. Once a window of opportunity was opened, Naruto charged forward and grabbed both of the Goblin's wrist. "Truth or dare time and you have truth, who in the hell are you!?"

Thanks to arrival of the helicopters, Naruto was never able to receive his answer. "I got a clear shot on both of the targets, do I have a green light?"

"Yes, you do!"

Without warning the sharpshooter began rain down bullets on the two beings, while Naruto had the senses and the agility to avoid being shit, the Goblin wasn't so lucky.

**'HHHHYYYRAAAGHH!"** No matter how many bullets pelt the creature's green skin it refused to fall, eventually, when the shooter's assault rifle ran out of bullets, the Goblin refocused itself on tearing a part the hero. **"PPPPAAARRRKKKEERRRR!"**

Naruto was barely able to focus on the fire flinging monster as he noted the gunner reloading his weapon. "Stop! Stop shooting!" The last thing he wanted was for anyone to get killed, whether they're a overzealous cop or a rampaging monster.

The teen's shout either went unheard or ignored as the sharpshooter resume firing his weapon.

Quickly flipping over to the edge of the pillar and using his wall crawling powers to stick avoid falling into the water below, Naruto could only watch as the Goblin was overcame by the bullets and eventually forced of the edge. "Damn." Naruto cursed under his breath as he watched the Goblin fall into the water. Looking back at the copters he noted the gun was now aimed directly on him.

"You are under arrest. Lie down on the ground with your hands out! Also, remove your hood and mask!" Naruto's reaction was to quickly toss two smoke bombs. "Hurry, fly in close and blow that smoke away!" As the helicopter pilot did as told, the smoke dissipated to reveal a empty pillar. "Fuck, the Captain is going to be pissed."

* * *

After escaping the trigger happy gunner, Naruto changed back into his street clothes and placed his costume back into his backpack. Making his way through the chattering crowd in search of his redheaded best friend, Naruto had to actively keep himself from grinning as he overheard people discussing the epic event that just went down. When Naruto did find MJ, she and Liz were both giving statements to a news anchor but that ended the moment Mary Jane saw a familiar mop of spiky blonde hair.

Cutting the interview short, Mary Jane ran towards Naruto and jumped into his arms. Not a single word was exchanged as MJ pressed her lips against Naruto's. The kiss lasted for ten uninterrupted seconds before MJ finally pulled away. "Why in the hell were you outside earlier?" She whispered into his ear

"Heh, because I thought it would be suspicious if I was already in the school."

"Good point."

**Done and done!**

**A/N, Yep I'm going with Wild-Fox, I just couldn't bring myself to use Kitsune. For a moment I considered Shadow-Fox or Black-Fox but I have my reason to scrap those.**

**Also Spider-senses are called Animal Instincts in this story if that wasn't already made abundantly clear throughout the chapter.**

**I also have a reason for Naruto not really acknowledging his spider powers and they'll eventually be a entire arch dedicated to that. Trust me, it'll blow your minds.  
**

**Okay, hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


	6. Responsibility

**A/N Yo, new chapter! It would've been out soon but I was busy reading how Doctor Octopus utterly owns Orochimaru when it comes to body switching! Also I'm thinking of doing a doing a Ultimate X-men story, I'm thinking Naruto will be play host to the kyuubi and that's where his powers will come from but I'll switch up the origin of how the fox got there to fit the context of the ****universe. Who would want to read something like that?**

**Alright time to address those reviews!**

**Dude who keeps asking me to Update Naruto Prince, I'll get to it when I do! I'm almost done with the next chapter so stop asking about it.**

**Wonderbee31: I can't say he'll catch more of a break, in fact some aspects of juggling his life may be easier or harder for Naruto.  
**

**XxGreekOtakuxX: I'm afraid if I try to stretch my chapters longer than they need to be the quality drop and some writer may come off as my own rumblings.**

**hired-reader: Short answer: Of course he will. Naruto will team up with the X-men, Dare Devil, Ultimates (The ultimate universe Avengers for those who don't know) bump heads with the Punisher and so much more.  
**

**noshadowone: I get what you're saying when you think Naruto and MJ should use the internet to fight any of Wild-Fox's bad press, but I feel like that'll be whining and out of Naruto's ****character and a waste of his time. If people hate him for trying to be a hero, so be it, he's not going to seek everyone recognition.**

**Deflow: I'm sticking with Wild-Fox plus I wouldn't have a reason to call him Sparda.**

**silvanatri: Who says that there will be no chakra?**

**Cerulean Knight: Naruto will not be able to catch bullets, because that's very badass, and a very badass story is what I'm trying to avoid.**

**That's it for question, if you have anymore you can either leave them in the review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything**

**Chapter 5: Responsibility **

"Looks like Wild-Fox made all the headlines again." Mary Jane informed Naruto as she scrolled through her phone's news application while lazing on her boyfriend's Lab couch. A quick glance at the much revered hero revealed he was more interested in tinkering with something at his workbench than he was paying attention to his fame. Ever since his big debut, which was two weeks ago, Naruto has been constantly donning his costume to do what he can to help anyone in need, and unsurprisingly his selfless acts made him quite the media darling for all of New York, excluding the Daily Bugle. For some reason Unknown to MJ, it seemed the people at that particular publication holds no love for her boyfriend's alter ego. Placing her phone in the back pocket of her cut-off jeans, MJ abandon her spot on the sofa and walked over to Naruto with a small sway to her hips. "What'cha doing?"

A grin made its way onto Naruto's face as he looked over his shoulder to see MJ innocently twirling a lock of her red hair. "I'm making something." He revealed while giving away as little detail as possible. Thanks to an unrelenting schedule of balancing school and his self appointed heroic duties, the blond Parker often found himself with very little time to spend with his beloved girlfriend and also (On a totally different level) experimenting in his beloved lab. Although, Mary Jane constantly told him she understood why they couldn't do normal couple stuff, it still bugged Naruto he wasn't able to spend as much time with her as he wanted.

Wrapping her arms coyly around Naruto's neck, MJ whispered into the blond's ear. "Instead of making something wouldn't rather being making out?" It felt so liberating to finally not just be around Naruto but to be with him, if she was asked right now to be honest about her feelings towards the whisker marked boy, she'd reveal her crush began long before this Wild-Fox appeared, in fact, before they even stepped foot in high school.

Naruto fought the urge to lean into MJ's touch as he resumed his work. "As awesome as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your very generous offer." And that wasn't a very easy thing for a hotblooded teenage boy to do. "At least until I put the finishes touches on these things."

A cute pout made its way onto Mary Jane's features as she stared at Naruto. After their first kiss, she assumed there wasn't going to be a day that past when she and Naruto didn't hold a hour long makeout session. "What are you working on anyway?" The redhead inquired while peeking over Naruto's shoulder. It looked as though he was making...two bracelets? "If you wanted some accessories for your costume you should've just told me and also those totally aren't you style."_  
_

"These aren't for me," Naruto said with a with a grin as he finished off some loose screws. "they're for you." Picking up one of the supposed bracelets, he held it close to the workbench's light to reveal a mechanical device that was built within the interior. "Heh, they're stylized versions of my web-shooters." The awed face MJ made when she took the weaponized bracelet in hand gave him a nice sense of accomplishment. "Yeah, I know its fine jewelry or anything I just thought if you ever found yourself in trouble or anything you could use them."

After placing the web-shooter on her right wrist, Mary Jane began doing a series of mock poses. "This is so awesome!" Thanks to her lack knowledge on how the device work, MJ accidentally activated the trigger and sent a stream of webbing flying towards Naruto.

"Whoa!" A quick duck was Naruto's response to incoming webbing. "You gotta be a bit more careful MJ, these web-shooters aren't toys." Even though he often used it for minimal tasks, but she didn't need to know that. "The webbing is strong, super strong, and it takes at least two hours to dissolve. Trust me, you don't want to screw around with this stuff."

"Sorry about that." MJ muttered as took the bracelet/web-shooter off and placed it back onto Naruto's workbench.

Mary Jane's apology was waved away as Naruto placed the workbench's built-in magnifying glass over the web shooters. "Eh, no harm no foul. Just give me a quick sec to fix that hair trigger." However, before Naruto could make the needed adjustments, his chair was suddenly turned away from the desk.

Now that Naruto was facing her direction, Mary Jane placed both her hands on Naruto's whisker marked cheeks and took a seat into his lap. "You can do that later, my curfew will be kicking in an about a hour and I want to spend that time making out."

"Hmm..." Naruto actually had to an effort to look contemplative. "Toil away on a pair of web-shooters or make out with insanely hot girlfriend, so hard to decided."

"Just shut up and kiss me." With that said MJ placed her lips onto Naruto's and the two teens began their make out season.

It would be fifteen minutes later before Naruto found the will to pull himself from the embrace. "What's the big deal!" An annoyed MJ said as she noted Naruto's eyes scanning the room.

"My animal instincts are starting to going off for some reason" It would be a second later, Naruto's chair collapsed.

* * *

_With a soft yawn, young Naruto Parker awoken from his slumber to discover the moon still high in the sky. Even though the six year old's room was almost blanketed entirely by darkness he showed no fear, waking up in the middle of night was a very common occurrence for the young boy._

_Climbing out of his bed, Naruto made his way through his toy filled room and peaked into the hall, unsurprisingly, he could see the light coming from his father's study. Child-like wonderment demanded Naruto to see what his dad was up to so late in the night. After making his down the hall, the whisker marked child attempted to stealthily looking into the room._

_"Damn it..." Richard silently muttered as he read another letter that sent to him by one of his and Eddie Brock Sr. investors, it made him sick how those bastards asked about if the SUIT held military capabilities, why would someone want to turn a cure to every know disease into a weapon? Setting aside the note to be shredded, Richard caught sight of a familiar mop of blond hair poking out of the door frame. "What's this? Someone is spying on me, why this corporate espionage!"  
_

___Now that he's been made, Naruto stepped into his father's study. "I'm not a spy, I'm Naruto!" The pajama clad boy said with a pout._

___"Yeah, I know." The proud father said with a smile. "What's the matter champ, couldn't sleep?"_

___"Nope" Naruto answered as he walked over to his dad. "Why were just angry, dad?"_

___"Oh, you saw that? Well I'm just a little frustrated because of the people I work for wants to use my invention to...do things that it shouldn't do."_

___"Huh?"_

___Leaving his desk, Richard walked over to Naruto and took a knee. "Okay, how about this, when you're playing basketball with Eddie Jr. what do you do with the ball."_

___While he didn't really understand the reason behind the question, Naruto answered anyway. "You put the ball into the basket, that's why it's called basketball."_

___"So you wouldn't try to hurt Eddie with that ball?"_

___Naruto's head tilted to the side in confusion. "That's dumb, why would I do that?"_

___"Exactly, you should do that!" Richard said while ruffling Naruto's hair. He and Mary are doing damn good job raising their son. "But my bosses wants me to hurt people with something that's made to help people."_

___"Hmph, those guys sound like asses!"_

___"Eddie Jr. been teaching bad words again?"_

___Naruto knew to look admonished. "Sorry dad..."_

___"It's okay, just watch langue in the future." Although he didn't approve of his young son using such langue 'asses' was a very accurate description for his investors._

___"But dad, if your bosses are...butts, why do you work for them? _

_"Because, with their finical backing me and Eddie Sr. and can help others. That's the reason I tolerate the board meetings, the snakes in suits and all the crap that's thrown my way." Richard Parker said to his young son. "Some men can offer food to the hungry, some men can offer shelter to the homeless and some can offer protection to the defenseless. What I'm trying to offer is a health, I want to offer is a child a life, I want to offer a world where parents are given a chance not to grieve the lost of a child, I want to offer a grandmother or an grandfather a chance to watch their grandchildren grow up." Placing a hand on his son shoulder the biochemist looked into the boy's blue eyes and noted his rapt attention with a smile._

_"Someday Naruto, you'll have something to offer the world and when that day comes do not be afraid to share it."_

_"I'm going to be a scientist!"_

_"Heh, I bet you will be. Now, come on lil scientist let's go get you some hot chocolate."_

* * *

With a soft yawn, Naruto Parker awoken from his slumber to discover himself attached to the ceiling of his bedroom, this was the third time in the week he found himself in this situation. A small conscious thought triggered the deactivation of his 'stick'em' powers, allowing the teen fell harmlessly onto the bed below. "There's gotta be reason for that..." Naruto muttered as he idly scratch the back of his head. "What time is it?" Grabbing the I phone that sat on his nightstand, Naruto dragged his index finger across the blank screen to discover the time was currently '3:48 AM'.

Figuring he wouldn't be visiting dreamland very soon, Naruto decided to check his phone's police scanner application, it was the best tool he had when it came to figuring out where he's needed. After listen to chatter that seemed to mostly involve dealing with teenagers loitering in front of liquor stores, Naruto came across something that demanded his attention. "Shoots fired at Queens, %# $, repeat shots fired at Queen, %$ %. We have one officers wounded and the other held captive and a entire apartment complex worth of hostages. Any officers that can, please assist."

Hoping out of his bed, Naruto quietly left his room and quickly made his way to the basement. Once down stairs he retrieved the trunk his costume and gear was kept and readied himself for action. "Looks like it's time for...damn, I had something for this."

* * *

Travelling by way of inhuman leaps and web-lines, Wild-Fox was able to quickly make his way to point of interest. Attaching himself to the wall of a nearby building, allowed Naruto a nice view of the situation. The New York Police Depart surrounded the apartment complex in force; the streets were with an army of cops that ranged from blue coats to S.W.A.T members, a swarm of helicopters filled the sky while keeping guns and floodlights trained on the building in interest.

"What's the heck caused all this." Climbing up the side of building, the fox themed hero stumbled upon the sight of a sniper and his spotter. After a couple of minutes of debating with himself, Naruto decided to make his presence know. "Uh, yo!"

Reacting to unfamiliar voice, the sniper quickly turned around and aimed his M24 rirfle at the red and black clad figure. "Stop right there!" He command only to have his spotter grab the barrel of the gun and point it downward. "What the hell Thompson!"

"Don't shoot him, Howard." Thompson said, coming to the hero's defense. "Don't you pay attention to the news, that's Wild-Fox."

"Unless he's one of Nick Fury's super friends, he's a problem." All vigilantes were good for was making regular cops look bad. "On the floor now freak!" If it wasn't obvious, Howard has a three year subscription to the Daily Bugle.

Naruto's ruby red eyes shone with annoyance as he looked at the sniper. "Dude, I'm trying to help, that's it."

"He's telling the truth, Howard, I got a niece who goes to Midtown high and if it wasn't for this guys she might've been hurt."

Slowly grinding his teeth, the S.W.A.T officers relented. "Fine, but if this gets back to the brass, you're taking the heat not me!"

"I can live with that." Thompson said with a small shrug before turning to the hero. "So, do you got any idea what you're getting yourself into?"

"Not a clue." The hooded hero admitted as he walked over to the edge of the building. "Care to fill me in?"

"N one really knows all the details except the people, but apparently, two of our guys were responding to a call one of the complex's residents made and somehow everything turned into shit." The full story of went down was currently know only to the people in the building.

"Well, let me see what I can do to help." Jumping into the air, Naruto shot a strand of webbing at a nearby by helicopter and used it to propel him to the building.

Once landing on the roof in a crouched position, Wild-Fox paid little mind to the floodlight that was trained onto his form. Locating the rooftop's entrance to building wasn't a difficult task, nor was ripping the it from the hinges, an action his blaring animal instincts immediately informed him was a mistake. "Crap!" Naruto was forced to jump back to avoid a flurry bullets, it seemed the men who were holding the building anticipated a rooftop breach. _'I got out of bed for this!' _After withdrawing a web-grenade from his equipment pouch, the hero blindly threw it into the doorway. "Bombs away!" After a loud 'SPLAT!' noise, the sound of gunshots were replaced with yells of disgust.

Now that it was safe, Wild-Fox walked back over to the rooftop entrance and peered inside; covered in mass of webbing were four indisposed men all shouting curses at the hero. Smirking underneath his mask, the hero walked over to the trapped thugs and lifted his gloved right hand for the men to see. "Check this out..." The tips of glove started extend until they resembled claws. Thanks once more to the special material Mary Jane insisted he used, Naruto was free to summon his claws without fear of ripping his gloves. "You tell me what I wanna know and you won't have to Google the name of a good plastic surgeon."

All the men stared at red and black clad hero before looking at each other. "Yo, is this guy serious?"

That was not the reaction Naruto was expecting. "I'm totally serious." To get his point across better, he took a swipe at the brick wall behind him and left five very noticeable marks. "So start talking."

"Listen here, Wild-Rat or whatever the hell your name is, if any of us even think of talking to a guy like you or the cops we'll get something way worse then a freaking scratch."

_'They aren't afraid of me?' _In fact, most of the cheap guns he ran into during his tenure as a hero didn't really show any fear until after he kicked their butt. _'Ugh, my reputation is so weak.'_

**'Why should anyone be afraid of you? You're not intimidating, you hold back much of you strengths during your fights, you talk to much, you've turned deadly weapons into play toys and...'**

_'Okay! I'm not intimidating, message received!' _Concluding he wasn't going to be getting anything from the men he decided to leave them be, the cops will get'em later. As Naruto walked through the halls of the apartment complex he was a bit surprised to see a few tenants poking their heads out of their apartments, as if a bunch of guns weren't just fired moments ago. _'Tch, New Yorkers, no sense of-!" _jumping onto the ceiling above allowed the teen to avoid a spread of buckshot.

"Fuck!" The man cursed as attempted the cock his pump action shotgun, however the act was ended when his weapon snatched from him by way of the hero's web.

Breaking the confiscated gun in two, Wild-Fox quickly shorted the distance between him and the shooter and plunged his fist into the man's gut. "And another one bites the dust." As the man slumped to the ground unconscious the sound of bullet loading into chamber forced the hero to do a one-eighty

It wasn't the fact that a snub nose revolver was currently aimed directly at his head that caused Naruto's red eyes to widen, it was the wielder. A kid, not a teenager, but a kid wouldn't be more than twelve or eleven. "D...d...don't...mo...don't move!" The child managed to stutter out while keeping his gun pointed upward.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" Naruto asked, his six sense was currently telling him that the boy wasn't going to fire the gun, yet.

"I'm...I'm helping protect building!" Naruto didn't know if the kid was using his tough face or his terrified face. "I'm a soldier!"

"A soldier!?" The costumed hero repeated. "A soldier for who?"

"The Kingpin, you idiot, now get out of my building!"

"!" And there's the animal instincts, moving faster than kid could pull the trigger, Wild-Fox snatched the weapon from the boy's hands. "If you really want to play soldier stick to Call of Duty, kid."

Now effectually disarmed, the kid began screaming in fear prompting an older woman to leave her home and rush to the boy's side. "Please don't hurt him!" The woman begged.

After using his strength to rend the small revolver useless, Naruto tossed it aside and focused the two individuals in font of him. "Please calm down, ma'am, I ain't going to hurt the kid. Are you his mom?"

"N...No." The woman answered with a shake of her head. "I'm his aunt, his mom and dad died years ago in a car jacking gone wrong."

Naruto felt an imaginary blow hit his chest after hearing the short story, it was a bit too close to home. "Well...do you know he's running around pointing guns at big time super heroes? I mean, what if I was a cop, this could have ended much worse!" The cop either could have shot him in self-defense or wrangle the gun away from in a struggle and send the kid away to juvenile detention center where he's childhood would suffer. "Why are you letting him do stuff like this?"

"I'm not!" The woman responded with a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks. "I have to spend so much time at my job I don't have anyway to watch him other than ask my neighbors to keep a eye on him." This wasn't the life she wanted for her nephew, but the lack of a decent income put her into a position where there was very little she could do.

Clenching his fist, Naruto bore down on the child. "Kid," He began in the most stern voice he could muster. "Right this moment, you're changing your life for the better and that means you'll know longer be Kingpin's soldier, got it?"

All the kid could do was nod.

"Good. Now your first step to redemption is explaining to me what happened here." Apprehension was etched on the kid's face. "Don't worry, what ever you tell me will stay between us, I promise."

It took a few moments but the kid finally decided to talk. "Al...alright. Everything started a couple of hours ago when Cue-ball shot one of the cops who came here earlier and locked them into the building's maintenance room."

It was good know there was a chance the two cops were still alive. "Cue-Ball?"

"He's the one in charge of everyone in the building." The kid informed the foxy hero. "I heard he gets his orders from the Kingpin."

_'Note to self, look in to this Kingpin guy.' _That was at the top of his two do list. "So why exactly did this Cue-Ball guy shoot the cops?" He had to have a reason beside being a scum of the earth who recruit kids into his gang.

"I think he was afraid the cops were going to find the stash."

"Stash of what?"

"The stash of guns the Kingpin told Cue-Ball to keep in the building's maintenance room for safe keeping." The kid revealed.

Great, a building where families lived was being used as a storage space for weapons. Naruto was hating this Kingpin guy more and more. "Where's Cue-Ball right now?"

"If he's not in the maintenance room he could be in his apartment, he lives on the first floor."

So that's five more floors of fighting guys with guns, spectacular. "Appreciate the help kid, now go home and think about what you want to major in when you go to college." With that said Naruto walked away from the family of two and returned his task of clearing the building armed idiots.

Over the next eight and a half minutes, Wild-Fox went from floor to floor taking out anyone who would dare to aim a gun at him. Once he finally made it to the first floor it didn't take him long to find Cue-Ball's apartment, the damn idiot plastered his name on the front of the door. Both his nose and ears told him someone pressed against the door. "Heh, knock knock..." With a simple kick the door flew inward and ended the by ambush by sandwiching man between the broken door and a wall.

"Wow, that's gotta hurt." Before making a move to enter the apartment, Naruto rolled three web-grenades into the home. A loud 'SPLAT!' was Naruto's confirmation it was safe to walk inside. "Oh honey, I'm home!" Whatever decorative style the group of punks choose for the place would remain a mystery to the hooded blond thanks to the mess his grenade made. After canning the faces of his captive audience, his fox-like eyes landed on a man whose bald head was covered with a number eight tattoo. "Cue-Ball, I'm assuming."

"What's it to ya?" The restrained man replied with a sneer.

"The two police offers you took hostage, where are they?"

"Dead."

Naruto caught the lie the moment it was spoken, no way this ass would kill the two cops. Two officers plus a building full of hostages, he had enough leverage to sink a cargo ship. Blocking out anything else the man might say, Wild-Fox explored the entire apartment until he came across a room that featured a stairway to the ground below. The smell of fresh blood propelled him to investigate the underground entrance. Upon reaching the base of the stairway, the hero was greeted with the sight of two officers, a man and a woman, tied back to back. Giving the pipes and the crates that most likely held weapons, this must be the storage room. Wasting little time, Wild-Fox went over to the cops and used his claws to slice through the chains that held the cops. "You two okay?"

Once freed of her bindings, the female officer hopped to her feet and went to her partner's side."I am, can't say the same thing about my partner, dumbass took a bullet to the shoulder." Lucky for him the bullet that went in came out and the bleeding was easy enough to suppress with a gauze she kept in her utility belt.

The wounded cop simply laughed at his partner's comment. "Your bedside manner is getting better, Ramos." With the exception of a small flinch of pain, the man was able to stand without assistance. "So were you able to put down all those punks?" He asked the hero.

"Yep," Wild-Fox answered with a nod. "Those who aren't unconscious are restrained by my webbing."

"Good job, kid, I knew you were a hero when I first read about you." In a show appreciation, Ramos held a hand out. "Louise Ramos, nice to meet'cha."

Accepting the kind gesture, Wild-Fox shook hands with the woman. "Um, thanks and...I prefer Wild-Fox over kid."

"But you're defiantly kid, right Carl?" The height, his still cracking voice and the fact his first costumed appearance was at a high school all pointed to Wild-Fox being a teenager.

"Oh no doubt Ramos, chances are he's around my son's age."

"Alright! Enough! You guys figured out my secret, I'm young."

Hearing he annoyance in he teenage hero's voice Ramos decided to back off. "Sorry about that, me and my partner are inspiring detectives for a reason." Louise couldn't really fault the guy for getting annoyed about them pointing out his age, after all, she'd be pissed if anyone she rescued pointed out her gender.

"Waters already under the bridge, anyway, I should be going." School starts in a couple of hours.

"Wait!" Ramos said before Wild-Fox could take his leave. "Who's your police contact?"

The question threw Naruto for a loop. "Contact? I...I don't have a contact."

"Well you do now." Reaching into her pocket, Ramos withdrew a card that held her contact info and handed it to the hero. "Whenever you need some help like, criminal background check or inside information on a on going investigation just give me call."

_'This could be really useful.' _Naruto thought. _'I'll just have to figure out a way so she can call me with out having the ability to pinpoint my location.' _After putting the card away for later use, Naruto made his way towards the exit. "Thanks and be expecting my call soon, I got some question about this Kingpin guy."

Ramos's eyes narrowed in on the exiting hero. "Oh, I bet you do..."

**Done and done! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Think of this chapter as a lead in, because soon Wild-Fox will be taking on the Kingpin of crime!**

**Also who wants to see Wild-Fox, I'm talking this variation on Naruto from this story , join Young Justice? Of course Naruto will be dimension jumping from the Ultimate Marvel to D.C. Let me know who'll read this and also the the X-men story.**

**Please review! **


	7. Learning curve

**A/N New chapter for my readers! I really enjoy writing this story, its kinda fun and it relieves a lot of stress. Anyway, before I do anything with Young Justice I'm going to watch the series at least two times over for I can get a good idea on how to handle it and all the changes I want to make. And my other stories ideas are still in consideration. **

**What's this? Questions? Well, I guess I'll answer'em.**

**Guest/Awesome: I got some ideas about 616 already, but I'm afraid this story is far too short to reveal anything.**

**noshadowone: I think I get what you mean, but I'm sorry but I'll pass on that concept, like I said, if there's people that don't like Wild-Fox, Naruto will just ignore'em.**

**sj622: That's not a bad idea, but the story is too young for anything like that.**

**deathgod576: Yeah, I know some people would like longer chapters but I don't want to overwork myself and make writing the story a chore.**

**Chesser42: Danial Bryan?**

**Cerulean**** Knight: I misspoke, of course Naruto will have badass moments but he himself won't be a utter badass. Naruto is making this hero stuff up as he goes, this is a learning experience and he'll take bumps and hits along the way but he'll get better but never will he'll be just outright unbeatable. The story I'm aiming for is a school of hard knocks story. And of course S.H.E.I.L.D will be making appearance, in fact they be making a appearing soon.**

**Okay, thanks for all the reviews! any other questions you leave'em in a review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 6: Learning curve**

'Tch,_ what a bunch of hussies.' _Mary Jane Watson thought with a sneer of pure annoyance gracing her features as she read the comment section of a Youtube video that featured Wild-Fox beating up a bunch of would-be anarchist. It was bad enough Naruto dragged her to the school's computer lab during their free period now she was reaching the conclusion there wasn't a single video of Naruto that wouldn't feature some strange girl going into graphic detail about what she would do to the hero in the comment section.

Sitting next to cute redhead was her boyfriend, who seemed to be wearing sneer that matched MJ's. "Why don't they just change the city's name from New York to crazy-town banana pants!? After all, this city is freaking crazy-town banana pants!" A shush from a passing teaching stopped Naruto before he can really began to rant. "Hmph, Crazy-town banana pants..."

The moment Mary Jane heard that ridiculous request shouted by her boyfriend she knew Naruto's Google search just turned up some very unplesent results. Curious as to what brought out one of the whisker marked blond's very odd phrases, MJ decided to peer onto the screen of the computer Naruto was currently using, thanks to the large tagline the webpage was sporting, she read 'Wilson Fisk is New York's Kingpin crime!'. From what she could recall from the conversation they held on the way to school, this was the guy Naruto wanted to punch to the moon and back for using kids as his soldiers.

A bulging vein could be spotted on Naruto's forehead as he closed the webpage out of pure annoyance. "This does not compute, MJ." Naruto said as he ran a hand through his golden locks, a force of habit he unknowingly pick up from his dad. "Based on what I just read, it's actually common knowledge that this Wilson Fisk guy is the Kingpin. So is that really is the case then why the heck did I just watch him accept the key to city from the mayor last week? This is...this is..."

"Crazy-town banana pants?"

With a snap of his fingers, Naruto let MJ know she hit the nail on the head. "Exactly!" According to the article he just read, that was written by some guy named Phil Urich, when it came to proving that Wilson Fisk is without a doubt the Kingpin of crime the only thing that's missing is an outright confession from the fat man himself. Living up to the title of Daily Bugle's star reporter, Urich connected all the needed dots to prove his case thanks to a mixture of paid informants and brave witnesses he was able to uncover just about every little thing Fisk had his hot dog sized fingers in; money laundering schemes, racketeering, gun running, drug dealing and so much more. All in all, Wilson Fisk was scum and everyone knew it thanks to Urich, and yet the fat man was still walking around with no worries. "But the craziness is about to end MJ, I'm going to take this guy down."

"We, Naruto, we are going to take this guy down." MJ said in a lecturing tone, just because he was the one throwing punches didn't mean she wasn't a vital part of team Wild-Fox.

Idly patting the backpack that contained his costume, Naruto knew he had no right to deny her claim. If it wasn't for MJ he might have been flipping around New York in plain spandex. "When you're right you're right, MJ, without you're help I'd probably getting the therapy I so desperately need instead of punching people in the face while dressed up as ninja fox." His tone suggested his wasn't being anything but playful.

With a coy smile gracing her features, Mary Jane leaned towards her boyfriend/best friend. "You really know how to complement a girl..."

However, before any intimate contact could be made, a passing Flash Thompson made his annoying presences know to the couple. "Looks like crazy Mary is showing her pet kitten some love and affection!"

"I hate that guy..." MJ said as she glared at Flash's back. "Can't you make an exception and go all Wild-Fox on him like you did before?" That kept Flash's big mouth shut for two weeks straight.

"What I did before doesn't really count, MJ." Naruto responded in a deadpan tone. "At that point I didn't really know I had powers yet." Thinking back on the incident, in hindsight Flash was really lucky, Naruto's body knee jerk reaction to his animal instincts could have ended with Flash seriously hurt. "Anyway, forget about Eugene, we have a King to dethrone."

Getting in sync with Naruto, Mary Jane decided to drop her issue with Midtown high's top jock and help Naruto take down a criminal empire. "So what options do we have on the table?" Mary Jane inquired. "Because I don't this is the type of situation that could be handled by just punching the bad guy in the face, I mean, this Fisk guy seems well connected."

"Heh, I'll have you know, MJ, he's not the only one who's connected." With a knowing grin, Naruto reached into one of his pockets and withdrew the card he received from officer Ramos hours earlier. "We got friends too."

"I hope that isn't Liz's number, because I doubt she could do anything helpful." After taking the card from Naruto's hand, MJ read the name 'Officer Louise Ramos' and noted the phone numbers. "Since when do we have cop friends?"

"Since a couple of hours ago when I help free a building full of hostages and rescue two cops." Naruto replied with a grin. "I was having trouble sleeping so I figured going out and getting shot at would be fun."

"Oh, what an interesting life you live." Mary Jane said with a small giggle as she ran a hand through Naruto's messy hair. "So, what do you say we give officer Ramos a call after school?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**-Hours later/Coney Island-**

Hidden by a cloak of darkness, Naruto, clad in his Wild-Fox gear, effortlessly balanced himself atop a high hanging web line he created to allow himself a bird's eye view of the Coney Island, according to info officers Ramos received from one of her inside guys, tonight the famed tourist attraction was playing host to a illegal diamond exchange that the a group of the Kingpin's hired muscles would be overseeing. Apparently the heads he would soon be busting tonight contain some useful information."Red, are you reading me?" Naruto whispered into earpiece he was wearing underneath his costume's hood.

"Loud and clear, Wild-Fox" Mary Jane replied from her end. "Got any bad guys in sight?" Since dodging bullets and punching people didn't come natural to her, MJ figured she could be more useful in Naruto's lab.

Off in the distance, Naruto was able to make out the sight of two sets of headlights approaching the pier based amusement park . "I got two cars incoming, red."

Remember, Fox, your guys are called the Enforcers; Fancy Dan, Montana, Ox and Mr. Big." MJ said, reminding Naruto of his needed target. "You do remember what the guys look like from the picture we go off the Daily Bugle's website, right?"

"Of course I do, Red; Fancy Dan will be the guy dressed like a gangster from sixties, Montana is a Indiana Jones reject complete with the hat and whip, Ox is a wannabe Terry Crews and Mr. Big is the guy who thinks smoking cigars and wearing mobster suits automatically makes him badass."

Not a single expected exaggeration was given in Naruto's description, MJ was impressed, her little blonde hero was growing up. Right on all fronts, Fox. You ready for action?"

"Oh, am ready..." As the cars slowly came to a stop underneath the web line, Wild-Fox began to withdraw a smoke bomb from his equipment pouch. "Time to go to work..."

Unaware of the hero who lurked above, the group of men exited their respective vehicles. Just like the mugshots the Daily Bugle's website held, The Enforcers were indeed a four man squad of colorful individuals who each seemed like they brought something to the table, and judging how Mr. Big broke off from the group to approach the diamond dealer he was obviously the mouth piece. "You mooks got the stuff?" The Enforcer leader asked before taking a drag of his cigar.

While the Enforcers seemed as though they were in their element, the group of diamond dealers were having a hard time hiding the fact that they were extremely nervous. "Yeah, we...we got it." The head dealer said while lifting a black briefcase he held in his right arm. "You got the money?" It was kind of sad how oblivious his fear was.

After releasing a plum of smoke, Mr. Big addressed the question. "Yeah, about that...we decided we aren't going to be buying those pretty rocks. Instead, you and your guys are going to hand them over and the Kingpin will just consider it a act of kindness."

That obviously didn't sit well with the diamond dealers. "No! No, that wasn't the deal! Three millions dollars for a briefcase full of diamonds worth five millions, that was the deal!"

"Well the deals change." Behind Mr. Big, the Enforcers were reading to take care of business; Fancy Dan withdrew two bronze pistols, Montana took out his whip and Ox readied a pair of brass knuckles. "You got a problem with that?"

"I do!" Before anyone could question the origin of the shout a cloud of smoke emerged between the two gangs and blanketed the area."Look out below!" Using the criminals' confused yells as a focal point through the blinding smoke, Wild-Fox began his assault. For the most of the fight, Naruto had little to no problem using a hit and run tactics on the disoriented men, that is until a whip found it's way around his neck. _'Damn it!'_

"Got that bastard!" Montana yelled as he felt that added weight on the end of his whip. "Ox, give me a hand with this freak!"

Grinning deviously, the dark-skinned strong man tightly gripped the whip. "Take this!" With one strong heave, Ox used the whip slam the fox theme hero onto the hood of a parked car. "Whoops, sorry about that Mr. Big!"

Seemly unfazed by the appearance of the hero, Mr. Big idly took another poof of his cigar. "I'll be sure to send you the repair bill, Ox. Fancy Dan, dust this mook."

While glaring at the downed hero, Fancy Dan glared menacingly at the down hero. "My pleasure, Mr. Big. Now idiot, I'm giving you five seconds to prey to whatever God you got!"

Despite his less than favorable position, Naruto still found it in himself to crack a joke. "I would prey to the giant fox in my belly but I think he'll just give me the business."

"Whatever..." Aiming both his weapons at the stationary Wild-Fox, Fancy Dan was more than prepared to end the teen's life, however that would prove to be a pipe dream thanks to the web that now blocked the barrels of his gun. "What the hell is this crap!?"

Taking advantage of Fancy Dan's shock, Wild-Fox ripped the whip into two and jumped to his feet. "I feel your pain ,buddy, I really do! Last week a had to buy a new keyboard because that gunk got in my last one!"

"I'm getting tired of this freak!" Ox yelled before rushing Wild-Fox head on.

Meeting Ox's charge with one of his own, Wild-Fox ended locking hands with the much taller man. "Y'know, if you guys keep calling me names I'll rethink sending you guys some invites to my birthday party!"

"I'm gonna break you in two, you little punk!" The bulging vein on Ox's head showed that he was trying his best to out muscle the hero.

"There's going to be a appearance by the famed underground fighter Clown-baby!" Figuring it was time to start putting some guys down, Naruto used his Superior strength to lift Ox off the ground only to bring him down hard on a lifted knee.

After involuntarily releasing all the air in his lungs, Ox feel into unconsciousness.

With their tough guy down and out, Fancy Dan's guns useless and Montana's whip broken, the Enforcer were now easy pickings. However, that did very little to break Mr. Big's cool. "Are y'done tough guy?" The cigar smoking man said with total calmness in his voice.

For just a moment Naruto was thrown off by Mr. Big's calm demeanor. "Um, yea...No! I'm done and won't be done until you guys tell me everything you can about the Kingpin!"

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place." Mr. Big said while tossing his spent cigar aside. "So, what do ya want? Us to give up the Kingpin? To you to the Kingpin?" Is one of those your big plan?"

"More or less..." Wild-Fox mumbled loud enough for Mr. Big to hear.

Taking a moment from trying to fix his ruined guns, Fancy Dan decided to give his opinion on the hero's plan. "That plan sucks ass, you amateur!"

Glaring at the Enforcers' shooter, Naruto refused to let himself be insulted by some guy he soundly beaten. "Experienced enough to kick your ass!"

Lighting up another cigar, Mr. Big ignored the comment about his team's defeat. "He's right, that plan was weak. Now, what exactly do you want with the Kingpin?"

"It's it obvious?" Wild-Fox asked while tugging on his costume. "I'm a big time superhero and his crime lord jerk-wad that needs to be taking down!"

"Well you're going about it the wrong way." Despite the annoying lecturing tone Mr. Big was speaking to him, Naruto choose to listen on. "See, just because we work his territory and run errands doesn't mean we get to hang out with him. Coney Island isn't his clubhouse. You want to know how to get the Kingpin? I'll tell you, find something he wants, something he loves and just...try to keep it from him. That...he hates more than anything."

Naruto could only blink at how forthcoming the man was about his employer.

"It's not a big secret that the Kingpin...Wilson Fisk will be throwing a fund-raising gala in his office tower tomorrow night. It's a real M.V.P/V.I.P shindig. Very legit. What you don't know is this little get together of New York's finest is a very important step for him. It's...Very...Important...To his future." Mr. Big made sure to put emphasis on that last part. "So that mean the personal laptop, he keeps arrogantly on his office's desk, will be left unattended while he host the party."

"Why are you telling me this?" Giving the source of this information, Naruto was understandably skeptical.

"Well, just because we work for him...doesn't mean we have to have his best interest in heart."

Standing straight up, Wild-Fox began rubbing his masked chin. "Hm, I suppose that could be true...but just because you're still bad guys." Without warning the red and black clad teen quickly withdrew three web-grenades and used them to trap the Enforcers and the diamond deals. "Thanks for the info!" After jumping into the air, Naruto swung away with the use of his web-shooters. "Red, call up Officer Ramos and tell her the meeting has been adjourned."

* * *

**-Minutes later-**

Instead of paddy wagon to pick up the trap criminals, a single black SUV drove could be seen driving through he closed amusement park. Once the black truck came to a halt directly in front of the criminals, Officer Ramos herself exited car gripping a pistol in one of her hands. "Well, what do we have here? The woman said with a grin on her face. "A bunch of scum all neatly wrapped up for little ol'me."

"Just shut up Ramos and get us out of this crap!" Fancy Dan said with an annoyed sneer.

"One second." Without any signs of remorse, Ramos turned to the trapped diamond smugglers and put a bullet into each of their heads, she also made sure to grab the diamond filled briefcase. "Sorry about that, what were you saying before?"

"Crazy bitch..."

"What did you just say pansy Dan?"

"Oh wow! Real original, never heard that before!"

"Okay enough of that." Despite being trapped to the ground, Mr. Big still calm smoked his cigar. "We did what you said, the Fox-Kid will be storming Fisk's castle tomorrow and if we're lucky he'll be able to take the fat bastard down."

"Tch, luck." Ramos said with a scoff. "No need for luck, that kid is are ticket to the big league, no doubt about it."

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy, now about getting us out of this stuff?"

Shrugging both her shoulders with a mocking look of sympathy, Ramos walked over to her SUV and threw the diamonds inside before getting into the car herself. "Oh, sorry, but I got no idea how to get you guys out of that stuff. You'll have to wait out the two hours until it dissolve." And with that said, Ramos's took off leaving behind the trapped Enforcers and dead dealers.

* * *

**-The Next day/Midtown high, rooftop-**

Foregoing the noisy and crowded, the union of Parker and Watson decided to enjoy their homemade lunches in a more private setting. Settled atop a comfy picnic blanket with Naruto's head resting in her lap, MJ couldn't help but comment on how restless the secret hero seemed all day. "So how are you felling Whiskers? You've been looking a little high strung all day, even in chemistry class, and you're usually picture student in that one."

Even now, Naruto was constantly extracting and retracting his claws. "Sorry, MJ, but I can't really help. I guess, I'm just too excited about what's going to go down tonight."

"You're excited about sneaking into the lair of King of New York's King of criminals by yourself?"

"Of course!" Naruto chirped before quickly taking back that statement. "I mean no, that's not why. The real reason I'm excited is because tonight I'll have the chance to make some real progress in our crazy fight against crime. Knocking humpty dumptyt off his wall might actually lead into a lot of arrest. I mean what are these guys going to do when their head honcho is behind bars, I myself am hopping they fall into a state of disarray."

Gracing Naruto with a brilliant smile, Mary Jane placed her forehead aginst Naruto's own. "Go get'em Tiger."

"Oh I will..."

* * *

**-Wilson Towers/ Outside of Fisk's private office-**

After using his 'Stick-em powers' to climb up the side of Wilson Fisk' skyscraper, Wild-Fox came to a stop when he reached the thirty-fourth floor. _'Let's here, giant desk, abnormally large chair and stupid expensive decorative crap to show off how rich he is. Yep, this is off I need to be.' _Extending a claw from his right hand's index finger, Wild-Fox placed the razor-sharp digit on the glass that blocked his entrance into Fisk's office. "I always wanted to do this..." Taking great care, Naruto began to cutting a human-sized hole into window. After a few short seconds passed, he as forced to attach a hand to the glass to ensure it didn't come crashing down on the office's floor.

Once he climbed through the hole and careful placed the glass on the ground, Naruto quickly made his way over to Fisk's desk, however the laptop was nowhere to be found. Undisturbed the lack of the computer, Naruto immediately began checking the desk's drawers, after going through only two the search ended when Naruto found the laptop. "Jackpot..."

Although he was sure he was currently holding a goldmine of evidence proving Fisk's criminal activates, Naruto wanted to be a little more insurance. So with that in mind, he momentarily set the laptop down and approached a dark corner. Reaching into his utility belt, Wild-Fox pulled out two items; a small digit camera and some tape. "After activating the camera and taping it against the wall, Naruto began making his way back to the laptop. "And we are done here..." "However, that statement would soon prove to be untrue thanks to the sound of the office's doors opening.

Stepping into room accompanied by three other men was Wilson Fisk himself, and the look on his face showed he wasn't to pleased about leaving his party. "Can I help you?" The large man said while glaring at the costume clad hero.

Grinning underneath his mask, Naruto couldn't hide the fact he was happy got a chance to meet the Kingpin in person before he brought the fat man's world crashing down around him. "Yeah, you mind telling me where's the little hero's room." Faster than Fisk could react, Wild-Fox rushed the Kingpin and planted his fist in his belly, although he didn't nearly use all of his strength, Naruto was still surprised with resistance his punch meet. _'Holy crap, that ain't fat!' _Kingpin's entire frame was pure muscle.

Barely fazed by the blow, Fisk tried to grab the hero's still extended arm but failed in his attempt. "Who sent you?"

"Um...Swiper the Fox."

"I don't know who that is."

"He's the most dangerous man in America, tons of fun."

Growing more and more annoyed of the hero's antics, Fisk decided to put a end to this foolishness. "End this idiot." On that order, two of the three men withdrew the guns and began shooting. After the bullets were professionally dodged by the teen, the Kingpin choose to put his latest investment to work. "Electro, take care of this, I have a party to return to."

_'Electro?' _Naruto thought with an arched brow.

Walking in between the two gunmen was a bald man dressed in a all black bodysuit that featured a lightening bolt opening the chest. "I got no idea why you keep these useless guys around when you got me boss."

"Please, just power up and end this."

_'Power up!?' _And just like that, his animal instincts began to flare.

Without warning violent sparks of electricity began emerging from Electro's exposed flesh proving there was a really meaning behind his name. "Eat it!" He shouted right before send a bolt of electricity towards the hero.

"Oh jeez!" Naruto shouted before rolling out of the way of the bolt. "Hey, you need to be more careful lite brite! You could seriously hurt me!"

"That's the plan!" Instead of one bolt, Electro began sending a flurry of bolts towards the hero.

_'This place is to enclosed , if I don't get me so real breathing room its only a matter of time before I get tagged.' _So with that thought process going on, Wild-Fox manged to get his hands on the laptop while dodging bolts of electricity. "This has been real enlightening, but I'm afraid I have to bolt!" With his prize in hand, Wild-Fox jumped out of the window.

"Electro!" Fisk shouted.

"I'm on it boss!" Trailing behind the hero, Electro also jumped out of the window. "You can't get away from me, freak!" More blasts of electricity compacted that shouted.

Most of the bolts Naruto was able to dodge by adjust himself mid-air, however, just one was accurate enough to strike the blond on his back. "Damn it!" Now in a uncontrolled fall, Naruto's only hope of not becoming a asphalt pancake was the throw a cluster of web-grenades to cushion his fall. Once he rebound off a mass of webbing, Wild-Fox immediately checked the condition of the laptop. "Still in one piece, awesome."

"But in a moment, you won't be!" Using a continuous stream of lighting, Electro harmless hovered to the ground. "Now, get ready to fry!"

"No thanks!" Wanting nothing more than a quick end to this battle, Naruto rushed Electro while dodging any bolts that were sent his way. "Time to unscrew your bulb, bub!" He shouted while sending a sharp kick to Electro's chest.

"Fuck!" Electro cursed as his back hit the asphalt, this fight was not at all going as he anticipated. However, the feeling of a foot planted on his chest gave him renewed hope he'll be able to kill this brat soon. "You think you've beating me, bastard!?"

"Not yet, I don't." Wild-Fox responded while cocking his free fist back. "But after this next punch, I'm confident It'll all be over."

"Think again idiot!" Unexpectedly a bright flare of light came from Electro's eyes effectively blinding the hero.

"Damn it!" The foxy hero yelled, boasting advanced vision really played against the hero in this situation.

"Bet'cha didn't see that coming!" Taking advantaged of the hero's state of blindness, Electro began mustering together all the energy he could. "Now do me a kindness and fuck off!" Hitting Wild-Fox directly in the center of his chest, Electro's stream of electricity held more than enough energy to lift the teen off his feet into the air. "Now let's see if you can fly!" He refused to break the streams energy source until he was sure the Fox was done. "Let's see you survive that, rodent..."

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuuuccckkkkk!" With wide eyes filled with utter panic, Naruto was allowed a terrifying view of New York's five boroughs thanks to insane height Electro's attack sent him too.

**'Just what in the flying fuck have you've gotten us into now!?'**

_'Please don't saying the word 'flying' right now!'_

**"Shut up you utter idiot and do something, now!'**

Ignoring any snappy comebacks that came to mind, Naruto focused on his current screwed up situation. "Options, options, options!?" Red eyes hastily scanned around as Naruto rapidly thought up and discarded multiple plans. Tucking himself in a controlled free-fall position, he scanned the incoming earth and soon found himself praising the fact he stayed in a skyscraper eccentric city, down bellow he high hanging crane that's being used to build a unfinished building. "Love cranes! Love'em, love'em, love'em!"

After waiting for the right moment, Naruto released a stream of webbing from his web-shooter. 'TWIP!'

The moment the webbing connected to the crane, Naruto was sure the grin he gained was going to be permanent. "Go limp, hang tight! Go limp, hang tight! Go limp, hang tight! Go limp..." Like a pendulum made out of pure metal, Naruto swung downward at a breakneck speed. Although he was able to keep his grip, the sound of a sicking popping noise was Naruto's reward for surviving. "Son of a bitch!" Releasing his lifeline, Naruto made his way onto the construction site and slumped onto a bag of unmixed cement.

Naruto didn't even glance at the laptop he still held in his hand, judging by its current dough-like feel, he knew it was now useless thanks to Electro's attack.

"Destroyed evidence and dislocated shoulder, guess I'll just chalk this up as a loss..."

**Done and done!**

**You can't win'em all. In this chapter I wanted to show that this life isn't going to be easy for Naruto, he's not going to be able to throw a few punches and web-grenades and all of his problems will be gone. There's no doubts about it, this isn't the first brick wall he'll hit.**


End file.
